Akai Akuma no Ichizoku
by Regina Alba Blossom
Summary: What If.. Una noche de tormenta la Doncella Kitsune aparece ante Uzumaki Tena evitando que la heredera del Clan de los Demonios Rojos caiga junto a su aldea natal, a partir de allí se inicia una búsqueda por los sobrevivientes, antes de que una amenaza los lleve a la extinción.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos reservados._

Konohagakure no Sato. La aldea shinobi más poderosa de las cinco grandes naciones elementales, recibía el nuevo amanecer como cualquier otro día. Las actividades de los aldeanos en la zona comercial ya daban paso al ajetreo cotidiano, y como un efecto domino fueron notando un detalle que era visiblemente diferente al día anterior.

El famoso Monte Hokage, insignia reconocible de la aldea, estaba profanada con varios grafittis sobre los rostros de los legendarios Hokage.

-esos demonios de fuego.. -eran los comentarios recurrentes de los habitantes del pueblo al saber quienes eran los autores de dicho vandalismo.

En la oficina del Sandaime Hokage, el llamado Maestro estaba practicando caligrafía mientras fumaba su pipa, muy concentrado que no había notado la entrada brusca de su colega de generación, Shimura Danzõ.

-Debes imponer el castigo correspondiente a esos..

-cuidado Danzõ.. son aliados nuestros -le interrumpió calmadamente el Sarutobi, dejando el pincel para prestar completa atención a su camarada -recuerda que habíamos fallado en el rescate a su nación.. ahora ellos habitan en los terrenos del Templo Uzumaki..

-eso es otro asunto que debes imponer tu autoridad! -bruscamente Danzõ se acercó al Sandaime, ofuscado al no poder acceder a los secretos que ocultaban los llamados forasteros -deben compartir..

-por supuesto que no.. – se rió Hiruzen con incredulidad -como clan poseen el privilegio de mantener sus secretos a salvo de extraños.. Y gracias a ellos Konoha posee una identidad, una defensa impenetrable gracias a su sistema de sellado que detecta el ingreso de enemigos.. Y..

Danzõ dejo al Hokage con la palabra en la boca al salir bruscamente de la oficina, haciendo que el Sarutobi suspiraba resignado ante el comportamiento errático de uno de sus consejeros de confianza.

En otro lado, unos niños sonreían ampliamente, felicitándose por su gran hazaña.

-no puedo creer que hemos logrado completarlo antes del amanecer -decía un pelirrojo con unos ojos oscuros, con manchas en su rostro y manos.

-me sorprende que Tena-sama ya no haya mandado a Riki-neesama a buscarnos.. -comento preocupada la única niña de larga cabellera del grupo, igual manchada de tinta como los otros tres pelirrojos.

-no creo que se enoje.. -resto importancia el niño mayor de ojos café ceniza.

-no te causará problemas que ahora eres gennin Sasori-niichan? -pregunto el otro pelirrojo de ojos púrpuras con anillos que rodean su pupila.

-Kushina-senpai me cubre.. no te preocupes Nagato-kun.. – el mayor sonrió tenuemente al chico quien lo miraba con mucha admiración.

\- quizás Riki-chan o Kushina-chan sean benevolentes con ustedes niños.. pero yo no -apareció una mujer pelirroja de grandes ojos negros con un kimono claro de batalla sobre una falda corta rosa, calzado shinobi y una sonrisa siniestra. Los cuatro niños se envararon en su sitio, para luego intentar huir pero ya era tarde, fueron atrapados en unas cadenas de un fuerte rosa neón.

-Honoka-neechan.. -susurraron con terror los cuatro niños.

-de Nagato-kun no me preocuparía después de que Fûso-san termine con el.. no lo veremos en un buen tiempo..

El mencionado estaba con un tinte azulado en su frente de puro terror. Mientras los tres restantes le daban sus condolencias en silencio.

-y no crean que Sãra-chan, Sasori-kun y Suizen-kun se libraran del castigo.. Tena-sama los está esperando..

Los mencionados sólo lloraban internamente, temiendo el castigo que se les impondrá.

En un gran salón con un gran tapiz con un remolino celeste en su centro decoraba la gran pared del fondo, se sentaba en un amplio escritorio una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera colorada, con un kimono de estilo feudal de un tono verde pálido, sus ojos de un tono violeta estaba analizando un pergamino, cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió dejando entrar a una joven con una cabellera de un tono rojizo fuego naranja y grandes ojos verdes.

-Honoka-san ya los halló.. Tena-sama -informo la recién llegada cuya vestimenta la delataba como una Miko.

-gracias Riki-chan -sonrió tenuemente la mujer para luego concentrarse en el pergamino – ya has sabido de la respuesta de Roshi-san..?

-su fidelidad a Iwa lo impide abandonar su aldea.. Y más aún con el Gonbi en su interior.. pero ha declarado que será neutral en la guerra si ve algún miembro del clan en el campo de batalla.. -dijo la Miko sentándose en posición se loto, mientras Tena abría otro pergamino y anotaba brevemente los datos dichos por la joven.

-es el segundo que nos rechaza.. Kashikoi de Kumo ha sido bastante terco en abandonar su pueblo natal.. -dijo apesumbrada la matriarca Uzumaki.

\- como descendiente del Jinchuriki Uzumaki del Gonbi, Roshi ha sido muy cercano del Sandaime Tsuchikage, y según Wakamo ha visto que vive en las afueras de la aldea en una hacienda apacible sin interferencias de los aldeanos.. ya Kashikoi es descendiente del Jinchuriki del Hachibi.. al menos eso menciona los pergaminos referentes del primer Gokage que hemos encontrado.. Y su vida en Kumo según Kikura ha sido de un shinobi respetable que está forjando una reputación de temer..

-no tienen lazos con Uzushio.. -suspiro acongojada la mujer mayor – por eso no sienten el llamado..

-no se preocupe.. algún día recapacitaran y se unirán a nuestra familia..

-Riki-chan.. gracias por tu optimismo, pero tiempos oscuros se acercan y si no fuera por tu llegada en esa noche tormentosa.. no me imagino el dolor que mi pequeña Kushina-chan sentiría al quedarse sola y cargando tan pesado fardo en su interior..

-hablas de esa nukennin de Uzushio..? -pregunto Riki con un semblante preocupado.

-según los reportes que Sandaime Hokage-sama me ha estado proveyendo, no se ha podido localizar a Fuuka en territorio de Suna.. -saco un pergamino para abrir y leer unas líneas –Se ha confirmado que fue la responsable de asesinar a la madre de Sãra-chan y si no fuera por los equipos ANBU de Konoha, nuestra pequeña iba a ser la siguiente víctima..

-aunque Seramu era esposa de Uzumaki Sorato, también era la regente de Roran.. siendo heredera ella debería permanecer en su reino –aquí Tena estuvo leyendo un pergamino –pero el riesgo de un nuevo ataque hizo que su pueblo optara que la niña quedara bajo nuestra protección de Clan.. perdiendo su derecho a gobernarlos..

-como Sasori-kun que por suerte decidió venir y adoptar el apellido del clan después de que Chiyo-san decidiera que estuviera a salvo bajo nuestra tutela.. -comento la pelirroja menor con una sonrisa –ambos niños han demostrado grandes avances tanto en sus habilidades hereditarias Uzumaki como sus habilidades sociales..

-no niego que ha mejorado ese muchacho desde que lo has tenido como un hermano menor.. la muerte de sus padres y la poca atención de su abuela habría sido irremediable su camino hacia una vida shinobi vacía.. -aquí la mujer mayor le pegó con una cadena gris mercurio en la cabeza de la Miko quien chillo sorprendida por dicha acción -no creas que estarás exenta del castigo.. Kushina-chan y tu han llenado la cabeza de Sasori-chan para hacer esas bromas arrastrando al pobre de Nagato-chan, Suizen-chan y Sãra-chan..

-me acojo a la quinta enmienda -dijo la Miko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- al igual que los niños, quedaras sin Ramen.. Y ni creas que podrás escaparte a Ichiraku.. ya hablé con Teuchi-san para no darte ningún tazón.. ni a Kushina-chan, ni Nagato-chan, Sasori-chan, Sãra-chan y Suizen-chan..

-eres cruel Tena-sama.. -había dicho la pelirroja más joven sobándose la cabeza adolorida por el castigo de la matriarca Uzumaki.

Como lo había vaticinado, los niños responsables de la travesura en el Monte Hokage, fueron castigados con una larga semana sin el famoso Ramen de Ichiraku.

Uzumaki Fûso no estaba muy feliz que su tranquilo hijo Nagato se corrompiera para ser un pillo bromista como sus hermanos del clan, pero veía conforme como el niño tímido seguía con adoración al joven Sasori, quien era un prodigioso marionetista pero ahora que estaba aprendiendo las artes del Fuinjutsu, ha logrado manifestar su Kongõ Fūsa, alentado por la Doncella Kitsune, pudo hacer una nueva versión de manejo de sus marionetas usando sus cadenas de diamantina. Sasori por su parte, cuando apenas había llegado a Konoha ya siendo gennin de Suna, como parte de su integración al Clan Uzumaki se le exigió ingresar a la Academia Shinobi para compartir con sus camaradas de generación. Por supuesto al principio se había mostrado irascible ante la idea, pero con la paciencia de Riki y el aliento de Honoka, el chico retraído fue dando paso a un jovencito muy sociable y gracias a la influencia de Kushina, un bromista había nacido, incluso entre los propios niños del clan competían para hacer las travesuras a los aldeanos de Konoha.

Kushina, siendo heredera del Clan, no quedaba atrás, siendo su Kongõ Fūsa dorado el más poderoso ya registrado, enseñaba a Sãra y Suizen lo básico de la caligrafía para las artes del Fuinjutsu, mostrando su lado de maestra de sellos como lo era su madre Tena.

La mujer de oscura mirada estaba tan agradecida en haber escuchado el llamado y venido a Konoha con su pequeño hijo, su marido Ise no pudo acompañarlos por ser un sanador y en su pueblo era muy necesario, y temiendo por la vida de su amada y su hijo cuando rumores de un nukenin que buscaba a los sobrevivientes de Uzushio para su beneficio propio, el iryonin sacrificó su felicidad por la seguridad de su amada y su vástago bajo la protección del Clan Uzumaki.

Y aquí en Konoha pudo reencontrarse con su hermana Misa quien había huido de Kusagakure no Sato al quedar viuda en una guerra civil de esa nación. La pequeña Kasumi era tan adorable, así también la pequeña Mei, hija de Miyu, había conocido a un shinobi de nombre Terumi Kai, un usuario de Yõton de Kirigakure. Tanto Misa como Miyu estaban finalmente sintiéndose a salvo desde la caída de Uzushio, algo que a Tena-sama le provocaba aun pesadillas por haber estado cerca de caer junto a su aldea natal.

Otra que había escuchado el llamado fue Seiko, una kunoichi que vivía en Kirigakure no Sato, había estado huyendo de aquella que los estaba cazando, la infame Fuuka, quien ya había logrado asesinar a su esposo Ringo Amida. Ya estando en Konoha supo que estaba embarazada de su pequeña Ameyuri, quien era la más joven del clan Uzumaki.

Justamente la pequeña beba estaba en la compañía del pequeño Suizen, quien fue encontrado en las cercanías de Uzushio, su padre había muerto al llegar en Konoha, por lo que Tena-sama había acogido al niño como su hijo adoptivo, lo mismo con la pequeña Sãra y Sasori, quienes eran huérfanos de padres, pero no de clan.

-Fûso, aquí estas.. –se acercó una bella joven de larga cabellera escarlata como todos los miembros del clan, solo que sus ojos de un rojo encarnado, sonreía ampliamente al notar como la mencionada desviaba avergonzada de haber sido atrapada con la guardia baja –oh no te pongas en plan de..

-ya Misa, que quieres.. –interrumpió bruscamente la mujer mayor a su hermana menor.

-Tena-sama nos está llamando para una reunión..

Fûso se alarmo, cuando Tena-sama convocaba la reunión era para comunicar sus decisiones que afectarían al clan. Ambas mujeres dejaron a los niños jugando bajo el cuidado de Sasori y Kushina, quienes se percataron de las prisas de las mujeres.

-estás pensando lo mismo que yo..? –pregunto el marionetista a la heredera del clan.

-dejare un Kage Bushin con los más pequeños ttebane.. –dijo Kushina con una amplia sonrisa, después de todo tenía grandes reservas de chakra, cortesía de la Bola de Pelos con patas que habitaba en su interior.

-"Oi, que te escuche, cara de tomate" –replico el gran zorro que dormía en su interior.

Desde que la Doncella Kitsune había modificado un Hakke no Fûin Shiki, el famoso Estilo de Sellado de 8 Trigramas, el bijuu dentro de la Heredera Uzumaki ha gozado de un espacio dentro del paisaje mental sin restricciones, después de todo tenia a la Elegida de Inari para mantener a raya al gran Kitsune no Youko.

La verdad es que entre todos los miembros del clan llegaron a un acuerdo con el monstruoso bijuu, serían sus guardianes que no permitirían usarlo como arma en enfrentamientos bélicos a no ser que sea necesario y salven vidas inocentes, y el bijuu tendría la oportunidad de estirar sus patas en la Pradera Fushimi, bajo la supervisión de Riki y Honoka.

El bijuu acepto de buena gana, sabiendo que de otra manera iba a estar atrapado dentro de la heredera de un modo menos placentero.

Mientras un Kage Bushin de Kushina se quedaba cuidando de los pequeños Suizen, la beba Ameyuri, Sãra, y la pequeña Mei y Kasumi quienes se entretenían con un kitsune de pelaje amarillo trigo.

Sasori, Nagato y Kushina se habían escabullido para encontrar su escondite donde escuchaban las reuniones de sus clanmates.

Ya en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo el encuentro de los miembros del clan, Tena-sama se sentaba en un almohadón, siendo imitada por la Doncella Kitsune a su derecha, al lado de Riki se sentaba Honoka, ya al lado izquierdo de la matriarca del Clan se sentaba Fûso, seguida de una pelirroja de ojos oscuros carbón, a su lado una pelirroja de pelo largo como las demás mujeres pero de grandes ojos verdes como la pequeña Mei, y finalmente la otra pelirroja de aspecto similar a Fûso pero con ojos rojos, Misa.

-tengo noticias de Sandaime Sarutobi-sama –había iniciado Tena la reunión –es con relación a la nukenin de nuestro clan.

-Fuuka.. –menciono la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Así es, Miyu-san.. su último rastro se ha enfriado.. –las palabras de Tena habían hecho que los presentes tuvieran una desazón en sus almas.

-kuso.. –maldijo la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Misa, no desesperes –le tranquilizo Fûso.

-por favor Fûso-neesan –reclamo Misa con gran rencor en su voz –sabemos que estas algo angustiada por tu amado Ise.. mientras Fuuka este libre no podrás regresar a Amegakure no Sato..

-ninguna de nosotras podremos regresar a nuestros pueblos de origen.. –intento apaciguar el ambiente la joven Honoka, pero fue Riki quien se impuso a las demás integrantes del clan Uzumaki.

-Despierten! Ya no tenemos un hogar! Una Nación! Hemos sido aniquilados en un genocidio cruel.. traicionados por enemigos disfrazados de aliados! –aquí la Doncella Kitsune se había erguido en toda su estatura –ninguna de ustedes ha estado allí.. YO SI TUVE QUE SER TESTIGO DE COMO NUESTROS CLANMATES HAN SIDO ASESINADOS POR UNA ALIANZA TRAICIONERA!

-Riki, tranquilízate y siéntate! –ordeno Tena a la Miko, quien respiraba a bocanadas por el coraje que se le subió al rememorar tal aciago día –no tenemos pruebas concluyentes, y no podemos exigir la cabeza del llamado Halcón de Guerra, ha cubierto sus huellas sin dejar cabos sueltos..

En su escondite, los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas para luego prestar atención a la siguiente escena.

Honoka mostro unos pergaminos, respuestas de supuestos descendientes de Uzumaki.

-sacando a Roshi-san y Kashikoi-san, no hemos podido encontrar más huellas de nuestros clanmates..

-los kitsunes de la Pradera Fushimi han rastreado a cualquier probable portador de nuestra sangre.. pero me temo que ya no hay más sobrevivientes, no desde que Fuuka ha estado cazando a nuestros hermanos y hermanas.. –concluyo Riki.

-con Riki hemos estado integrando escuadrones de shinobi peinando las fronteras ante un posible regreso de Fuuka.. –comento Honoka, ante el asentimiento de las mujeres presentes.

-no vendrá.. no mientras tengamos al Kyuubi-dono bajo nuestra protección, es muy astuta.. hasta que no elimine a mi querida Kushina-chan, no se acercara a Konoha.. –dijo sabiamente Tena, ya que lo poco recolectado de esa mujer pudo predecir sus movimientos.

-estoy preocupada.. –se sinceró Fûso con un temblor en su voz –no niego la fuerza de Riki y Honoka, pero antes que nos percatemos, serán Sasori, Kushina y Nagato quienes tendrán que salir y cazar a esa..

-Fûso –dijo calmadamente Tena atrayendo la atención de la mencionada –subestimas la fuerza de nuestros hijos..? crees que el entrenamiento de clan que imparten Honoka y Riki, incluso yo misma no será suficiente para volverlos mas fuertes..?

-yo.. –dijo suavemente la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-no menosprecies la fuerza de Nagato –advirtió la matriarca del clan –a pesar de ser más joven que Sasori o Kushina, no queda atrás con su entrenamiento, los tres cargaran el orgullo del clan y serán reconocidos como los Demonios Rojos de Konoha..

-así como fuimos conocidos como los Demonios rojos de Uzushio.. –dijo Riki –nuestro nuevo hogar es Konoha, y la vamos a defender.

-por favor Fûso, ten fe en nuestros hijos..

Los chiquillos escuchaban acongojados por el voto de confianza de la matriarca de su clan, prometiéndose fervientemente en jamás fallarles.

################################

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, un nuevo proyecto que me ha estado atormentando por salir a la luz. Aprovecho para felicitarme ya que es mi cumpleaños semana y también como homenaje para el rubio cabeza hueca por su cumpleaños.

Hablando de cabeza hueca, tengo dos (casi cuatro) proyectos que deseo que sigan: Gundam Kitsune, NaruHina Fans Assamble, el tercero aún está en proceso para ser publicado y este que ahora les presento como un What if. No estoy abandonando Tamashī no Yũgõ pero saldrá apenas termine un capítulo, por eso deben ser pacientes, que si la Musa me permite terminare hasta el epilogo jeje.

Una mención de honor para **animebot02** quien me ha honrado con realizar un homenaje al usar parte de este fic como un Universo Alterno para ser visto por los personajes de Naruto, la obra es **Naruverso** por lo que les invito a que le den una oportunidad para leerla.

Sin olvidar las obras de **Emperor92** y **javipozos** quienes tienen sus fic Selfinsert con algunos colegas como sus compañeros de aventuras, así también a **Pegasister Geishiken** quien empleo mi personaje Riki Senryaku como parte de su fic. Y también no olviden de pasar por el canal **kunoichi 09** donde está subiendo los capítulos de Tamashī no Yũgõ.

Esto me lleva a compartir estas noticias: tengo un grupo de colegas escritores de Elite, quienes hemos empezado un proyecto en conjunto llamado **NaruHina Fans, Assamble. **Los involucrados (**Regina Alba Blossom, Emperor92, javipozos, Pegasister Geishiken, OTAKUfire Serpiente de Obsidiana, dante21, Sebas602, Kevin4491, animebot02**) estaremos publicando en simultaneo el mismo fic, por lo que aprovecho para invitarlos a conocerlos; en mi apartado de autores favoritos están mis colegas; y creo que es todo, solo recordarles por favor que apoyen la campaña "**Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario**" que es a favor de la campaña de voz y voto : porque dar a favorito y follow, y no dejar un review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores si. Acosadores no.

Arigatou Gozaimazu

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos reservados._

Se pasaron meses, los miembros del Clan Uzumaki fueron adaptándose a su nuevo hogar.

Hasta que una amenaza bélica se cernió en sus vidas cotidianas. Las tensiones fronterizas de las grandes naciones elementales afectaban a los pueblos y pequeñas aldeas que sufrían el acoso y saqueos por parte de los shinobis cuyas aldeas estaban en conflicto.

En Konoha se respiraba un ambiente tenso ante la llegada de extranjeros, y en esa categoría siempre encasillaban a los supervivientes de Uzushio, pero con el transcurrir del tiempo, muchos olvidaban el origen de los traviesos pelirrojos, incluso los aceptaban en sus quehaceres diarios, mucho más al término de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi.

En particular mencionamos la amistad inusual de la Heredera de los Demonios Rojos con la Princesa Hyuuga y la Prometida del futuro Líder Uchiha.

Y esa extraña amistad se vino a formar gracias a que las tres asistían como aprendices de la Legendaria Iryonin de Konoha, una de las Sannin, Senju Tsunade.

La mujer había permitido que la Uchiha formara parte de su escuadrón medico por su gran manejo del chakra, así mismo considero a la Hyuuga por su gran talento con el Byakugan, y a la heredera Uzumaki, bueno, digamos que fue obligada por Uzumaki Tena o sufriría la maldición del Sello Jabón en la Boca versión adulta.

Esa inusual amistad pronto forjó una reputación de temer en las líneas enemigas, mientras Kushina era conocida como la Habanero Sangriento, la joven Mikoto era la Shinigami Carmesí, ya la delicada Hanamei era la conocida Ángel de la Muerte.

La Tercera Guerra Shinobi había arrastrado a varias aldeas con sus conflictos dando lugar a los héroes para algunos y los asesinos para otros. El más destacado cuya leyenda incluía el lema en el Libro Bingo rezaba "Huir a la Vista" era el llamado Konoha no Kiiroi Senkõ. Namikaze Minato.

Para aquellos que le alcanzaron las noticias de tan formidable shinobi, considerado un verdadero genio que solo aparece en su generación, entrenado por el legendario Sannin de los Sapos, Jiraiya el Galante, lo imaginaban un shinobi perfecto y sin fallas humanas. Bueno se llevarían una decepción al verlo en esos momentos.

En el hogar del Namikaze, en un departamento que residía desde que era un huérfano sin clan, se encontraba lloriqueando mientras era observado por sus tres miembros de su escuadrón, un Jounin y dos chuunin. Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin y Uchiha Obito.

-Sé que es nuestro maestro, solo me pregunto hasta qué punto puedes ser sometido así.. –se cuestionaba el joven peligris, cuya mascara facial ocultaba la parte inferior de su rostro mientras su bandana de Konoha ocultaba su ojo izquierdo. Veían como Minato estaba preparando una cena, a todas luces una cita romántica.

-a mí me parece adorable –la joven castaña sonreía discretamente, mientras guiñaba un ojo a su otro compañero chuunin –que es lo que opina Obito-kun..?

El joven solo sonreía nervioso por la nueva actitud de su camarada iryonin.

Desde el incidente del Puente Kannabi, donde se habían separado de Minato-sensei para neutralizar las fuerzas de Iwa que iban para abastecer el ejército enemigo. Durante un momento doloroso, creían que el Uchiha había muerto por una avalancha de roca provocada por el enemigo de Iwa, pero la oportuna llegada de los Uzumaki, Nagato y Sasori, lograron el milagro.

Aunque había perdido su ojo izquierdo al regalárselo al Hatake, lo que creían que su otra mitad del cuerpo había sido aplastada por algún motivo no lo estaba, por lo que pudo salir casi ileso de aquella cueva gracias al Rinnegan de Nagato.

El éxito de dicha misión permitió una gran victoria para Konoha. Desde entonces, el equipo 7 de Namikaze Minato se ha convertido en celebridades en la aldea, igualmente los primos Uzumaki, quienes gozaban de una reputación infame de ser despiadados en el campo de batalla, como emulando el terror de los Demonios de Uzushio, solo que versión Konoha.

Igualmente la heredera Kushina cobro mucha relevancia junto de sus compañeras iryonin, al haber salvado muchas vidas, y cegado a muchos enemigos.

Desde el término de la Guerra, Konoha estaba en recuperación y estaban agradecidos por los formidables shinobi que lucharon para que las pérdidas de vidas shinobi sean al mínimo.

-me sorprende que Sandaime Hokage-sama haya ofrecido a Minato-sensei como su sucesor.. –cambio de tema el Uchiha, algo incómodo por la invasión de su espacio personal por su camarada kunoichi, quien lejos de desanimarse parecía que le causaba gracia la incomodidad del Uchiha.

¿Y porque había cambiado de parecer el pelinegro con goggles?

La verdad, es que ni el mismo Obito se explicaba su actitud, lo que siempre había anhelado era la atención de la joven Nohara, pero ahora que la tenía, en su más íntimo ser temía que fuera por compasión o queriendo corresponder forzadamente ante aquella confesión hecha cuando estaba seguro que iba a estirar la pata.

-Minato-sensei es muy poderoso.. –había empezado Rin diciendo lo obvio.

-escuche que la primera opción de Sandaime fue elegir a Jiraiya.. pero rechazo argumentando que debía dedicarse a su red de espías.. –comento Kakashi, aunque la verdad su contacto con el Gamasennin fue por otro medio.

Si el Hatake se pusiera a pensar, no recordaba exactamente cual fue el motivo por el cual se inició en ser fiel seguidor de las obras literarias del Sannin de los Sapos, solo sabía que se había enganchado y era su placer culposo. Tanto que toda vez que podía cruzarse con el peliblanco pervertido, lo seguía para averiguar sus próximos proyectos. Incluso se encontró con que su sensei Minato también era fiel seguidor del escritor de Icha Icha. Y era parte del Club Literario de Konoha.

Y gracias a ese Club Literario se enteró de como Jiraiya había declinado el puesto de Hokage, cuyas obligaciones le hubieran hecho postergar muchos de sus próximos títulos para lanzamientos, algo que sus fieles lectores agradecen desde el fondo de sus corazones pervertidos.

Acariciando su preciada copia autografiada resguardada en su bolsillo trasero, el Hatake pensaba que había más motivos ocultos para que Jiraiya haya rechazado ser Hokage.

-escuche de Shizune-senpai, que Tsunade-taichõ también había declinado la oferta de ser la Yondaime Hokage, su proyecto de Iryonin por escuadrón y sus obligaciones con el Clan Uzumaki no le permitirían concentrarse es ser una buena Hokage –fue el turno de Rin comentar sobre el tema.

-Ojala fuera elegible como Hokage –suspiro Obito, su sueño más preciado era usar el Sombrero Hokage, un prestigio para el apellido Uchiha –mi primo Fugaku está siendo considerado como candidato..

-escuche que el Halcón de Guerra ha puesto trabas para que el Líder del Clan Uchiha no sea elegible, después de todo maneja a la Fuerza Policial.. –intervino Minato en la charla de sus minions –y Orochimaru sencillamente se negó a salir de su laboratorio cuando ni siquiera fue consultado para ser el siguiente Hokage.

-no me fio de esos dos.. –dijo Obito con un semblante estoico, haciendo que Rin le dirigiera una mirada preocupada.

-tampoco yo.. –confeso Kakashi –el Halcón de Guerra me había ofrecido ser parte de su unidad especial ROOT.. pero..

-creo que deberías aceptar.. –esas palabras impactaron a los presentes porque provino del Uchiha –seria bueno que sensei tuviera alguien de confianza en las filas del Halcon de Guerra.. ese hombre no está conforme con la paz, buscara cualquier excusa para incitar conflictos con otras naciones..

Las palabras del pelinegro eran tan elocuentes y cargados de veracidad, que ninguno de los presentes siquiera contradijo, incluso Minato quedo pensativo sobre dicha sugerencia, intercambiando una mirada con el joven Jounnin.

-Kakashi..? –empezo diciendo el rubio ante la mirada determinada del peligris.

-si Minato-sensei desea tener alguien infiltrado dentro de ROOT, yo con gusto cumpliré la misión..

-esto debemos planearlo cuidadosamente –intervino Rin con la voz de la sensatez.

-si.. concuerdo con Rin-chan, es una misión suicida si adivinan tus intenciones.. –dijo Obito con seriedad.

-incluso querrá adoctrinarte con sus convicciones.. –advirtió Minato al Hatake.

-para proteger a mis seres queridos, hare lo que sea Minato-sensei..

-por ahora no digas nada, Kakashi, consultare con Jiraiya-sensei y Sandaime-sama de esto, con la mayor discreción posible..

-emm, Minato-sensei, no es por apurarte.. –señalo Rin el reloj, indicando al rubio que se iba a retrasar.

-Kuso! Debo correr! Y aun me falta.. –lloriqueo el Namikaze, desesperándose para su siguiente compromiso con la Heredera del Clan Uzumaki.

Ya fuera de Konoha, se apreciaba un camino poco transitado cuyo destino era el famoso y misterioso Templo Uzumaki. Pocos aldeanos se aventuraban a cruzarse frente a dicho sagrado lugar, incluso los más crédulos aseguraban que los espíritus vengativos del Clan de los Demonios Carmesí maldecían a todo incauto que osara cruzar el gran portal Torii de su entrada.

Solo aquellos con sangre Uzumaki podrían encontrar refugio en dicho Templo, y todo aquel que goce del privilegio de ser invitado del Clan de los Demonios Carmesí, tenían entrada y salida libre.

Uzumaki Tena estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio escuchando el reporte del joven Nagato, quien había cumplido una misión en Amegakure no Sato acompañado de Sasori, Kushina y Riki.

Mientras su hija Kushina había pedido permiso para salir en una cita con su novio, Namikaze Minato, Tena tuvo que conformarse con el reporte dado por el más joven chuunin Uzumaki.

-mi padre Ise ha estado colaborando con otros iryonin para salvar vidas, pero una escaramuza en mi pueblo natal cobro la vida de mi padre, por lo que pido permiso de enterrar sus restos en el Momiji no Mori.. mi madre lo apreciaría.. –dijo tímidamente el joven de ojos purpuras quien mantenía una urna en su mano.

-mi querido Nagato-chan, jamás hubiera negado esta petición, tu madre está allí esperándote.. –le dijo la matriarca con una sonrisa maternal

-arigatou Tena-sama.. –el joven inclino respetuosamente su torso ante la matriarca del Clan, quien solo asintió suavemente ante la gratitud demostrada –solo quisiera pedir más un favor..

-dime.. –acepto la mujer ante el nerviosismo evidente de Nagato.

-de Amegakure no Sato, durante nuestra estadía en el hogar de mi padre, conocí a dos jóvenes.. eran ayudantes de mi padre, quien según sus palabras les dio abrigo durante los meses tumultuosos tras la Tercera Guerra, me preguntaba Tena-sama si pueden ser recibidos en nuestro clan..?

La matriarca no contesto, por el contrario le lanzo un pergamino a Nagato quien lo atrapo al aire. El joven miro confuso el objeto.

-es el permiso para que ingresen a los terrenos de nuestro clan.. quisiera conocerlos..

Nagato sonrió ampliamente, para luego despedirse e ir junto a su madre, llevando el preciado objeto que contenía las cenizas de su padre.

Dentro del amplio terreno perteneciente al Clan Uzumaki, unos majestuosos arces de amplias hojas palmeadas rojas daban un toque otoñal al paisaje.

Recientemente plantado un pequeño árbol de arce rojo, Fûso no despegaba su mirada oscura del horizonte. Su hermana Misa la acompañaba.

Ambas mujeres estaban en un silencio contemplativo hasta que los fuertes pasos de Nagato, advirtieron a ambas mujeres de su inminente llegada.

El genin había llegado con la urna fúnebre de su padre en sus manos. Hasta notar el traje de luto de su madre, acongojado ralentizo su ritmo, finalmente pudo percatarse del pequeño árbol cuyas hojas rojas encerraban una antigua leyenda Uzumaki.

Se decía que en Uzushio, el primer patriarca del Clan estaba angustiado tras una batalla contra unos invasores, que su cuerpo fuera profanado por sus enemigos para descubrir los secretos sobre su poder. Apenas con fuerza por la gravedad de sus heridas, había llegado a una colina donde un solitario arce seco coronaba la cima. Pidiendo a Susano´o piedad por su alma, confió al solitario árbol su lecho de muerte y que lo protegiera en la eternidad. Como si su pedido fuera atendido, la sangre del patriarca Uzumaki dio vida al Arce cuyas hojas palmeadas se tiñeron de rojo sangre, mientras sus raíces cubrían y protegían al Uzumaki fallecido.

Desde entonces, las cenizas de cada Uzumaki se depositaban a los pies de un nuevo arce carmesí, alimentando al nuevo árbol, creando un bosque donde reposaban los miembros del clan. Incluso Tena Uzumaki junto de Honoka y Riki habían ido a Uzushio para dar un cierre para todos los caídos en el campo de batalla.

Aquí en Konoha, el incipiente Momiji no Mori poseía unos cuantos arces carmesí, uno sobresalía, el perteneciente al Shodaime Hokage, el consorte de Uzumaki Mito, cuyo arce carmesí también era majestuoso.

-okaasan.. –murmuro quedamente Nagato, al notar como su madre se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo.

-agradezco a Inari-sama que estés a salvo.. –aquí la mujer dio un beso en su frente para luego acariciar su rostro –gracias mi niño por traer a tu padre que pueda descansar aquí cerca nuestro..

-Fûso-neesan, Nagato-chan.. –intervino Misa tras un largo momento madre e hijo, ambos habían quedado en un interminable silencio doloroso por el inminente ritual fúnebre –es doloroso, pero debemos honrar a Ise-niisan..

-gracias Misa-obasan.. –había recuperado el semblante sereno, Nagato acompañando a su madre deposito las cenizas de su padre hasta su descanso final a los pies del nuevo árbol.

Luego Fûso respiro hondo y recito las palabras fúnebres para la ocasión.

_"Las raíces son estables en lo profundo de la tierra, el agua circula por la savia, a través de sus hojas se provee el aire, la energía que atraviesa por el rayo y provoca el fuego con su frotamiento, hoy estas cenizas alimentaran la regeneración perpetua de la existencia de aquel que ya es invisible para nuestros ojos mortales. Cuida de nosotros siempre.."_

Nagato oculto sus ojos reteniendo el llanto que subía por su garganta. Las palabras dichas con mucho sentimiento de su madre lo había hecho sentir inútil por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a su padre.

Siempre tarde.

Por petición de Kushina-senpai, Sasori y Nagato habían sido el respaldo del equipo 7 de Namikaze Minato. Se habían cruzado durante el incidente del Puente Kannabi, de inmediato se habían separado para buscar al grupo de chicos, tras mucho rastreo habían llegado hasta una cueva derrumbada por el enemigo, mientras Sasori se encargaba del shinobi que atacaba al equipo 7, Nagato había encontrado al Uchiha con la mitad de su cuerpo aplastado por una gran roca, la iryonin Nohara terminando el trasplante de un Sharingan en el Hatake.

De inmediato había levantado las rocas con un Chibaku Tensei de baja intensidad para liberar al gennin, grande sorpresa se llevaron todos al notar como el lado derecho de Obito era intangible. Una vez curado las heridas visibles, el pelinegro de forma inesperada había recuperado el lado derecho tangible, sin heridas aparentes.

Una vez en Konoha, el Clan Uchiha y Tsunade-taichõ, habían supuesto que debía ser una habilidad de su Sharingan convertir partes de su cuerpo en intangible. No era una mala habilidad, pero desde aquel incidente, Obito no logro concretar otra vez dicha habilidad.

Aunque Sasori y Kushina, incluso Minato, le decían que el chico había rescatado al equipo 7, Nagato sentía que si hubieran llegado 5 minutos antes hubieran evitado todo el sufrimiento, desde la pérdida del ojo del Hatake, como la angustia de suponer la pérdida del Uchiha bajo las rocas.

-Okaachan! Fûso-obasan, Nagato-niisan, vengan a ver a Kushina-neesama antes de su cita!

Horas antes.

Kushina estaba muy nerviosa. Esta cita era muy especial.

Hace unos años, durante una misión en solitario, que había pedido con mucha insistencia a su madre Tena, se encontraba retornando de Yu no Kuni para entregar unos suplementos que su nueva sensei Tsunade había pedido.

Estaba iniciando recién sus clases para ser iryonin, un requisito fundamental para ser Matriarca de Clan según su madre Tena. Le parecían tediosos los estudios teóricos, no como las cerebritos de sus amigas Mikoto y Hanamei, quienes se entendían en esos incomodos y aburridos silencios. La Uzumaki era ruidosa y no podía quedarse quieta.

Por esa razón, y harta del lloriqueo de la pelirroja infernal, la Senju de voluptuosa pechonalidad le había confiado conseguir unas sales que solo se vendían en Yu no Kuni.

Al principio Kushina debía ir escoltada por unos recién convertidos gennin Nagato, Suizen y Sãra, pero la Habanero sangriento se había negado tercamente, no necesitaba niñeros. Y solo la retrasarían. Sus primos no estaban nada tristes por ser rechazados por la Heredera, la conocían muy bien para ofenderse, es más sonrieron aliviados al no ser impuestos en la misión de la chuunin mayor.

Todo corría bien, hasta que se percató que cayó en una emboscada. A pesar de haber peleado, fue neutralizada y capturada por una avanzadilla de Kumo.

Estaba acongojada, su orgullo desmedido había dañado cualquier oportunidad de ser rescatada al no haber enviado cualquier mensaje a su Clan, su madre había insistido que enviara reportes diarios de su evolución de la misión, y por mantener una fachada de kunoichi invencible, estaba ahora maniatada como cordero al matadero.

A punto de cruzar la frontera hacia el País del Trueno, la luna iluminaba tenuemente el camino boscoso, cuando de repente sentía que era elevada por el cielo, unos fuertes brazos la cobijaban con una ternura y respeto imposibles de describir, su larga cabellera pelirroja ondeaba, casi no permitiendo a la joven reconocer a su salvador, hasta verlo claramente a través de la luz de la luna, uno brillantes ojos azules, una sonrisa amplia y serena, un cabello dorado como el sol.

Namikaze Minato habia aparecido como un ángel protector y la había salvado de su destino cruel como reproductora de Uzumaki en Kumo.

Ese día para ambos era especial. Era como si el hilo del destino finalmente había concretado y unido sus vidas para siempre.

Al llegar a Konoha, después de la regañina del siglo impartida no solo por Tena, sino por cada una de las mujeres del clan, finalmente todas estallaron en llanto agradecidas de tenerla a salvo en su hogar, y desde aquel día, Namikaze Minato era un Uzumaki honorario.

Tanto era la gratitud de Uzumaki Tena, quien le permitió a un sin clan que estudiara los secretos manuscritos dentro de la gran Biblioteca Uzumaki recuperada de Uzushio.

Y gracias a dichos estudios, incluso con la tutoría de Tena, hoy día se le conoce como maestro de sellos a Namikaze Minato. Y que a día de hoy sea considerado como prometido de la Heredera del Clan y futuro Patriarca consorte de los Uzumaki.

En su habitación estaban sus mejores amigas fuera del clan, Hanamei y Mikoto, mientras la Hyuuga le peinaba la larga cabellera de fuego de la Uzumaki, la Uchiha estaba retocando la manicura de la mano callosa de la joven.

-no tienes alguna crema de manos..? –cuestiono con malicia la pelinegra, sabiendo que cualquier detalle sin importancia sería suficiente para dejar histérica a la Habanero sangriento.

-q-que..? mis manos están tan mal ttebane..? – lloriqueo la Uzumaki con grandes ojos de perrito que fue pateado bajo la lluvia, arrancando un suspiro de fastidio en la ojiluna.

-no ayudas Mikoto-chan.. –recrimino Hanamei, estirando el pelo de la inquieta pelirroja –ya Kushina-chan, sabes que Mikoto-chan solo está tomándote el pelo..

-la que está domando su pelo eres tú, Hanamei-chan.. –replico la pelinegra mientras terminaba su parte del trabajo.

Hanamei no contesto, solo se mantuvo serena arreglando ahora en una trenza francesa, mientras Kushina murmuraba inaudible sobre sus manos mientras verificaba lo hecho por la Uchiha.

-no sé porque le tienen que arreglar tanto.. Minato-niisan siempre la encuentra guapa –se cuestionó una joven pelirroja de larga cabellera, ojos color violeta, un kimono de un rosa tinto y su bandana de Konoha en la frente, quien cuidaba de un pequeño niño de profundos ojos negros y cabellera del tono de la Uchiha.

-aun eres joven Sãra-chan.. cuando conozcas a un chico que haga que tu corazón corra un maratón sabrás lo que está pasando Kushina-chan.. –apareció Riki entrando en la habitación de la Heredera del Clan, para luego hacer una mueca graciosa para el pequeño niño quien sonrió ampliamente ante las carantoñas de la Miko –que lindo Itachi-kun, tan buen niño eres no..?

Kushina se envaro creyendo que la Miko de Inari traía malas noticias, haciendo que la pelirroja mayor enarcara una ceja ante la actitud defensiva de la joven, sin dejar de entretener al hijo de Mikoto.

No pudo decir nada porque entro Honoka llevando en su mano una pañoleta celeste. Sin decir nada, la mujer fue arreglando a Kushina para que portara la pañoleta con elegancia. Ninguna de las presentas se había animado a cuestionar a la Uzumaki mayor en la habitación.

-te aseguro que le encantara este detalle a Minato-san.. creo que está a punto de llegar..

Esas palabras hicieron que Kushina activara su modo Pánico Escénico, haciendo que las presentes no le comprendieran ninguna palabra dicha, excepto el ttebane a cada frase dicha.

Minato había llegado hasta la residencia tras el Templo Uzumaki, desde que era un Uzumaki Honorario podía ingresar sin problemas. Hace un momento había saludado a Sasori y a Suizen, ambos habían salido en dirección a la aldea para realizar unas compras de la despensa a pedido de Miyu-san.

No negaba que estaba nervioso ante la inminente cita que iba a tener con su amor de infancia, la adorable y aguerrida Uzumaki Kushina, siempre la observaba de lejos como ella debía proteger a sus primos de las burlas de los demás niños por ser extranjeros, o mismo cuando adquirió su infame reputación como Habanero Sangriento contra aquellos que la discriminaban. Nunca intervino sabiendo que ella podría defenderse.

Pero hace exactamente 3 años, cuando se enteró por Sasori, como la matriarca del Clan estaba preocupada que Kushina no se había reportado de su misión, el rubio había burlado el perímetro de la aldea para buscar por su cuenta a su amada, encontrándola a punto de ser llevada a Kumo, había derrotado a cada uno de los captores de la Uzumaki y la había rescatado como una escena sacada de los libros escritos por Jiraiya-sensei.

Desde entonces estaban "comprometidos". Habían tenido citas informales. Pero justamente hace una semana se había "armado" de valor para pedir permiso a la Matriarca del Clan para una cita oficial de cortejo.

Por eso estaba nervioso. No tenía ninguna duda. Kushina era el amor de su vida, su futura compañera y madre de sus hijos, su pilar cuando sea nombrado Hokage, la deseaba a su lado por toda la eternidad.

En el salón ya se encontraban Miyu y Seiko, entretenidas con las pequeñas Mei, Kasumi y Ameyuri, ambas niñas acudían a la Academia Shinobi, por lo que estaban siendo supervisadas por sus madres con las tareas de caligrafía, el eslabón primario para aprender fuinjutsu.

-Minato-niisama! –chillaron ambas niñas, Mei tenía unos grandes ojos verdes mientras Ameyuri tenía sus orbes de un fuerte café oscuro, mientras Kasumi tenía unos impresionantes ojos rojos.

-Mei-chan.. Kasumi-chan.. Ameyuri-chan.. ohayou.. –saludo cálidamente el rubio Namikaze para luego inclinar respetuosamente su cabeza hacia las madres de las niñas –Miyu-san, Seiko-san.. ohayou..

-bienvenido, Minato-sama.. –dijeron ambas mujeres con sonrisas traviesas haciendo que el rubio tuviera una sonrisa incomoda.

-cuantas veces les había dicho que dejaran el sama.. –susurro para sí mismo Minato.

No importaba cuantas veces replicaba que no lo trataran con honoríficos de respeto, las tías de Kushina insistían en tratarlo al mismo nivel que Tena-sama.

Hablando de la matriarca del clan, la mujer hizo acto de presencia al salir de su oficina para recibir a su futuro yenro.

-Minato-chan, bienvenido –saludo la mujer para luego con una sonrisa similar a la de Miyu y Seiko, continuo para incomodar al joven shinobi -veo que aún no logras acostumbrarte al tratamiento de mis hermanas de clan..?

-gracias Tena-sama, y –aquí el chico no pudo replicar al quedar embobado ante la imagen espectacular que la joven Kushina le mostraba al salir finalmente para recibir a su novio.

La joven pelirroja llevaba su pelo en una trenza francesa, una blusa clara bajo un abrigo verde claro, y unas calzas jeans ajustables que abrazaban a su figura de un modo elegante, unas zapatillas sencillas. Pero el detalle que lo cautivo fue la pañoleta en su cuello, tenía el mismo tono celeste de los ojos del rubio.

La recién llegada estaba muy nerviosa, había reconocido a su amado, quien vestía una remera roja bajo una chamarra blanca con líneas celestes, unos pantalones jeans flojos y unos calzados shinobi para una tenida civil.

Ambos tortolos estaban fascinado uno por el otro, haciendo que en el salón entraran todos para presenciar dicha escena. Fue el pequeño Itachi quien rompió la atmosfera dulce de la pareja.

-em, si.. gracias Itachi-kun ttebane –murmuro Kushina muy acalorada por toda la atención de su clan y las miradas burlonas de sus mejores amigas.

-b-bueno –carraspeó Minato extendiendo su mano para que Kushina la tomara –mi bella dama, me acompaña a una salida..?

El suspiro de todas las mujeres fue bastante audible, y Kushina sonrió incomoda por haber protagonizado una escena delante de su familia, por eso había afilado su mirada hacia sus tias y mejores amigas, para ampliar su sonrisa hacia Minato, aceptando en silencio y sacándolo a rastras de su hogar, antes de continuar con el espectáculo.

Una vez que la pareja hubo salido del recinto, hubo una cacofonía de pedidos y lamentos al sorteo de quienes serían los escoltas en las sombras de la pareja. Ganaron Mikoto, Hanamei y Riki.

Tena se ofreció en cuidar del pequeño Itachi mientras las kunoichi seguirían a la pareja para luego "informar" en una reunión no oficial del clan. Nagato negó con diversión mientras agarraba el pergamino dado por la matriarca, era hora de buscar a sus amigos, quienes estaban hospedándose en una posada en la aldea.

Mei, Kasumi y Ameyuri continuaron con sus trazos de caligrafía, esta vez supervisadas por Honoka, mientras Sãra se quedaba con Tena e Itachi, Fûso fue acompañada por Misa a tomar el té mientras Seiko y Miyu se dirigían a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena.

Riki había logrado invocar a uno de sus kitsune, Kuzunoha, quien realizo un sello de invisibilidad para que las tres pasaran inadvertidas de la vigilancia que Kushina pondría.

Se conocían demasiado bien, por lo que la Heredera del Clan había pedido a la Bola de Pelos que activara su detección de sentimientos negativos pero enfocados en las intrusas que seguirían a la pareja en su cita. Kurama no estaba interesado y aunque detecto la presencia de un sello kitsune prefirió quedarse dormido.

-estas segura que no nos detectara..? –había preguntado otra vez Mikoto, aun tenia fresco en su memoria la vez que hizo enojar a la Uzumaki cabeza hueca. Sus pesadillas siempre tenían presente esa vez que la había atrapado con Kongõ Fũsã y había estallado unos hermosos tomates en su frente, esa experiencia fue devastadora para su psiquis.

-el sello que puso Kuzunoha es infalible.. además, Kurama-dono no la ayudara.. no después de aquel incidente en la Pradera Fushimi.. –comento Riki no dando mas detalles.

-siempre mencionan ese incidente pero nunca cuentan que paso realmente.. –dijo Hanamei quien tenía activo su Byakugan para no perderse los detalles. Sabía la ojiluna que las consecuencias de interferir en la cita de la pelirroja significaba que no tendría Rollos de Canela por semanas, ese riesgo valía la pena al presenciar esos momentos compartidos con el Namikaze.

-créeme.. no quieres saberlo.. –zanjo el asunto la Miko.

Kushina estaba divirtiéndose con Minato, habían llegado a Ichiraku Ramen, por lo que ambos estaban degustando las delicias de un buen Ramen de Sal.

La cita fue desarrollándose sin problemas hasta que notaron como Nagato estaba en compañía de dos jóvenes de su edad. El muchacho tenía el pelo naranja mientras la doncella era de un tono azulado. Kushina saludo de lejos, siendo correspondido por el trio, quienes se dirigían hacia el templo Uzumaki.

Riki sonrió al notar la camarería que parecía surgir naturalmente de Nagato cuando estaba con Yahiko y Konan. Eran buenos chicos y por eso estaba feliz por Nagato que sean aceptados por el Clan Uzumaki, en especial Konan, quien parecía que había quedado flechada por el Uzumaki.

Mientras Riki, Mikoto y Hanamei continuaban su vigilancia en la cita de Kushina con Minato, Nagato explicaba a sus nuevos amigos como fueron aceptados para ser parte del Clan como Uzumaki Honorarios, mientras los conducía por el camino hacia el Templo Uzumaki.

-Gracias en serio compañero.. –decía Yahiko –después de la muerte de Ise-san, nos encontrábamos en la deriva..

-ya verán, mis tías son bastantes amigables, tienen un sentido de humor pícaro.. –dijo Nagato recordando como trataron a la pareja MinaKushi –pero en el fondo son bastante afables y muy sobreprotectoras..

-crees que nos permitirán ser shinobi para Konoha, después de todo nuestro pueblo natal es Amegakure no Sato..? –pregunto preocupada la joven llamada Konan.

-recibieron una educación básica gracias a mi padre.. –dijo Nagato pensativo –quizás podamos hablar con el sensei de Minato.. Jiraiya-sensei, suele venir de vez en cuando para sus actualizaciones en Fuinjutsu.. es quien creo que nos podrá ayudar a instruirlos, despues de todo ya no tienen la edad para ingresar en la Academia Shinobi.. –luego golpeo su puño en su palma como una idea pasajera pasaba por su mente –le preguntaremos a Tena-sama.. ella sabrá que hacer..

Cuando ya notaban la cercanía al Templo, Konan estaba examinando el pergamino que Nagato había recibido de la Matriarca del Clan Uzumaki, mientras Yahiko no despegaba su mirada cerúlea del Torii que marcaba el límite de los territorios Uzumaki.

Antes de poder detenerlo, Nagato pudo percatarse como Yahiho era atraído hacia la entrada del templo Uzumaki. Konan aun estaba concentrada en el pergamino, por lo que el pelirrojo no perdía de vista a su nuevo amigo. Hasta que inesperadamente Uzumaki Tena se presentó ante el trio.

-como lo suponía.. –había dicho serenamente la matriarca Uzumaki –tienes sangre Uzumaki..

Esa revelación impacto a Yahiko mientras Nagato soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Cuando estuvo en Amegakure no Sato había tenido una especie de conexión con el pelinaranja. Finalmente Konan había levantado su mirada, encontrándose con la extraña escena de una bella mujer pelirroja mirando con una sonrisa tenue a su amigo Yahiko.

-que paso..? –pregunto quedamente la peliazul cuyos ojos naranjas cuestionaban la situación.

-una larga historia que me gustaría escuchar –respondió Tena invitando a ambos jóvenes a seguirla, mientras Nagato sonreía por la aceptación de la Matriarca del Clan hacia sus nuevos amigos.

Aquel día seria recordado por los miembros del Clan Uzumaki por el inicio del Compromiso oficial de Kushina con Namikaze Minato, y la aparición de un nuevo miembro, Yahiko, cuya sangre había vestigios de al menos un abuelo Uzumaki puro.

Como lo había dicho Nagato, Jiraiya había venido en una de las tantas visitas de actualización en Fuinjutsu, y ante la insistencia de la Matriarca Pelirroja, el Gamasennin acepto entrenar a los nuevos miembros Uzumaki en las artes shinobi.

Estaba bastante conforme con las habilidades del dúo, con Konan siendo bastante habilidosa con el origami a tal punto de crear un Jutsu Secreto, el Shikigami no Mai, era bastante de temer, incluso su personalidad afable y serena ha sufrido de sutilezas con las personalidades de Kushina y Riki, siendo bastante influenciada por las explosivas y temperamentales pelirrojas Uzumaki. Por su parte Yahiko ha estado demostrando su gran afinidad elemental al agua, y sus habilidades en Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu eran admirables como cualquier Uzumaki, su aprendizaje era de un ritmo acelerado, incluso Sasori y Nagato estaban impresionados por los avances demostrados por el nuevo clanmate.

Tanto fue así, que Sasori había pedido ayuda a Nagato, Konan y Yahiko para una misión de reconocimiento, tras la pista de la nukenin que el Clan Uzumaki estaba cazando.

Fuuka había seguido asesinando, esta vez el rastro indicaba hacia las Islas de Kirigakure no Sato. Por esa razón, el Sandaime Hokage-sama había autorizado a los del Clan Uzumaki que manejara la situación dada por esos últimos reportes.

Honoka y Riki estaban algo afligidas en dejar solos a los jóvenes, pero Uzumaki Tena había abogado por su confianza en las habilidades del cuarteto.

Por lo que Sasori estaba presionado en no fallar dicha confianza depositada por la Matriarca del Clan.

Es por eso que al llegar a una aldea quemada hasta sus cimientos, los dos pelirrojos, el pelinaranja y la peliazul estaban bastante perplejos e impotentes por la destrucción presenciada.

-será que fue Fuuka..? –pregunto Nagato a Sasori, quien mantuvo una de sus marionetas desplegadas en caso de un combate o emboscada.

-no bajen la guardia.. –había advertido el marionetista –Konan vigila el seis, Yahiko tú el nueve, Nagato el doce, yo iré por el tres..

Se separaron según las indicaciones dadas por el pelirrojo mayor.

Yahiko fruncía su ceño inconforme con la destrucción, empuñando con fuerza su katana. Konan había encontrado una muñeca de trapo con una capa de ceniza, con lágrimas sin derramar siguió explorando su parte de la pequeña aldea enviando pequeñas mariposas de papel para cubrir más territorio. Nagato se fijaba en las señales de resistencia presentada por los aldeanos, notando que nadie estaba, es como si hubieran huido. Viendo como había quedado la aldea esperaba sinceramente que hubieran sobrevivido.

Sasori estaba caminando hasta un refugio improvisado, encontrando dentro suyo a una pequeña de pelo morado, su piel sudorosa por la fiebre. De inmediato toco su brazalete enviando un mensaje a sus camaradas.

De inmediato, cada uno en sus sectores, sintieron un pulso de chakra en sus brazaletes, descubriéndolo notaron un mensaje: **"Encontre un sobreviviente. S"**

Ni un minuto, los tres jóvenes se acercaron a Sasori quien cargaba en sus brazos a una niña pequeña, quien parecía sufría una alta fiebre teniendo un corte infectado en su pierna derecha.

-la encontré en un refugio improvisado.. vamos a buscar un sitio para acampar y.. –pero Sasori calló al notar como la niña abría sus ojos, unos preciosos orbes color ébano en opinión del pelirrojo marionetista –pequeña.. –la niña parpadeo confundida, mirando embelesada por el joven que la cargaba –no te asustes.. estas a salvo.. –decía lentamente mientras la niña seguía mirando fijamente a Sasori –como te llamas..?

-Guren.. –fue lo único que dijo antes de caer desmayada por la fiebre.

-es mejor hacer el campamento y ayudarla.. –dijo Yahiko, sacando a Sasori de su fascinación por la suave y cristalina voz de la niña llamada Guren.

Tras un largo día tratando la infección en la pierna de la niña, decidieron volver rápidamente a Konoha, donde Tsunade podría ayudar en la recuperación de la pequeña Guren. Sasori no podía explicarse el motivo por el cual ayudaba a una completa extraña, pero al verla tan vulnerable, solo siguió a lo que dictaba su corazón.

Una vez de regreso a Konoha, y con Tsunade evaluando a la pequeña pelimorada, Sasori estaba inusualmente ansioso, algo que había notado Riki.

-me ha comentado Konan que no han hallado pistas de Fuuka, solo una aldea reducida a escombros.. –la pelirroja apoyo su brazo por los hombros del marionetista en un modo fraternal, no era secreto que la Miko tenía cierta debilidad en el joven chuunin que había nacido en Suna. Desde que Sasori era reconocido como Uzumaki y shinobi de Konoha, habían ido en tres oportunidades a la aldea natal del pelirrojo menor para visitar a Chiyo-sama.

La anciana estaba bastante conforme con la evolución positiva de su nieto, incluso bromeaba que debían haber insistido que el primo de Sasori, Rasa también debía haber ido a Konoha para ser más fuerte.

La verdad era que Rasa no estaba interesado en abandonar su aldea natal, su ambición era llegar a ser Kazekage, siendo entrenado por el Sandaime Kazekage en persona, cuyas habilidades en el manejo de la arena de hierro lo hacían perfecto para entrenar las habilidades de manejar el oro con su magnetismo de Rasa. Por esa razón el joven Sabaku no Rasa se pintaba el pelo de castaño para no ser relacionado con los Uzumaki, aún más después de escuchar los reportes de como Fuuka había estado persiguiendo a descendientes del Clan de Demonios Carmesí de Uzushio. Para Sasori era mejor no tener conexión con su insufrible primo, estaba muy feliz sirviendo a Konoha junto a su clan.

-el rastro dejado por Fuuka se desvaneció cuando estábamos llegando a la aldea de Guren-chan.. –dijo Sasori aun preocupado porque Tsunade no salía de la habitación designada para la recién llegada.

-"Guren-chan?" –pensó impresionada Riki, procurando que no se le apareciera una sonrisa zorruna ni las orejas kitsune que suele brotarle cuando quiere hacer una travesura –"Tena-sama tendrá que dejar que la pequeña quede, es la primera vez que veo a Sasori-chan tan preocupado por alguien fuera del clan.." –palmeo suavemente el hombro del joven para dar una amplia sonrisa confortante –porque estás tan preocupado, Tsunade-taichõ la dejara nueva, ven.. –empezó a arrastrar al joven quien renuente seguía a la Miko –vamos a comer un buen tazón de Miso-ramen de Kushina-chan, está bien, no te preocupes, ya saldrá con buenas nuevas..

Como lo dicho por la Sacerdotisa de Inari, la niña pudo salvarse, y finalmente contar su historia.

Efectivamente Guren era una sobreviviente a una masacre cuya responsable era Fuuka, la niña apenas pudo defenderse usando por primera vez un jutsu a base de cristal. Todos estaban impresionados que la pequeña fuera una usuaria de Shõton. Fue por el sacrificio de su madre que la niña se pudo salvar, la nukenin Uzumaki se había impresionado por el kekkei genkai despertado por la niña, pero al haber logrado escapar a duras penas con la herida en su pierna en el bosque, perdió la mujer su rastro y fue en dirección contraria a donde la niña se había escondido. Duró varios días escondida en el hueco del árbol donde encontró un refugio, pero la fiebre empezó a hacer estragos por lo que regreso creyendo ingenuamente que los demás aldeanos volverían. Solo que con el correr de los días, nadie retorno y ya perdiendo esperanzas solo deseaba reunirse con su madre hasta que sintió que un hermoso ángel la llevaba en brazos.

Decir que Sasori estaba sonrojado como la grana era poco. Y eso solo facilito a que sus tías Uzumaki ya empezaran a emparejarlo con la niña, pronto el chuunin les recordó que era muy mayor para Guren-chan. Craso error al usar el honorifico en el nombre de la pequeña. Algo que aun lamentaba el marionetista.

Pero como la niña fue aceptada como una Uzumaki honoraria, Uzumaki Tena decidió que la niña recibiera educación shinobi como Mei, Kasumi y Ameyuri, después de todo debería Guren aprender a manejar su kekkei genkai y defenderse de cualquier amenaza, incluso de Fuuka.

######################

Gracias a todos por llegar por seguir este nuevo proyecto, que estimo no sobrepasara los 10 capítulos aproximadamente. Siempre me ha fascinado sobre el Clan Uzumaki y habia lamentado tanto la poca información proporcionado por el autor, suerte que el manga se llama Naruto, no..? Solo han dado informaciones del Clan Uchiha, y el Clan de donde provino el cabeza hueca, bien muchas gracias.

Agradecida por los reviews dejados por **animebot02** y **Emperor92**, gracias por los buenos deseos.

Hablando de cabeza hueca y su cumpleaños (_Tanjoubi Omedetou Naruto!_), tengo dos (casi cuatro) proyectos que deseo que sigan: Gundam Kitsune, NaruHina Fans Assamble, el tercero aún está en proceso para ser publicado y este que ahora les presento como un What if. No estoy abandonando Tamashī no Yũgõ pero saldrá apenas termine un capítulo, por eso deben ser pacientes, que si la Musa me permite terminare hasta el epilogo jeje.

Una mención de honor para **animebot02** quien me ha honrado con realizar un homenaje al usar parte de este fic como un Universo Alterno para ser visto por los personajes de Naruto, la obra es **Naruverso** por lo que les invito a que le den una oportunidad para leerla.

Sin olvidar las obras de **Emperor92** y **javipozos** quienes tienen sus fic Selfinsert con algunos colegas como sus compañeros de aventuras, así también a **Pegasister Geishiken** quien empleo mi personaje Riki Senryaku como parte de su fic. Y también no olviden de pasar por el canal **kunoichi 09** donde está subiendo los capítulos de Tamashī no Yũgõ.

Esto me lleva a compartir estas noticias: tengo un grupo de colegas escritores de Elite, quienes hemos empezado un proyecto en conjunto llamado **NaruHina Fans, Assamble. **Los involucrados (**Regina Alba Blossom, Emperor92, javipozos, Pegasister Geishiken, OTAKUfire Serpiente de Obsidiana, dante21, Sebas602, Kevin4491, animebot02**) estaremos publicando en simultaneo el mismo fic, por lo que aprovecho para invitarlos a conocerlos; en mi apartado de autores favoritos están mis colegas; y creo que es todo, solo recordarles por favor que apoyen la campaña "**Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario**" que es a favor de la campaña de voz y voto : porque dar a favorito y follow, y no dejar un review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores si. Acosadores no.

Arigatou Gozaimazu

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos reservados._

**Chapter 2: Confrontación**

Nagato estaba expectante. Por muchos años había estado ansioso por esta oportunidad. A su izquierda se mantenía quieto Yahiko, con un traje de chuunin similar al pelirrojo con el emblema celeste del remolino de Uzushio en su brazo izquierdo y con su katana en su cintura izquierda. Ambos shinobi estaban aguardando la señal que su compañera Konan debía entregar, ocultos en unos arbustos cerca de una posada al sur de la Villa Kisaragi.

Pensar en la belleza de pelo azul lo ponía nervioso, aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo estatus de comprometidos.

Y es que en los últimos meses parecían que pasaron en un suspiro.

La boda de Kushina con Minato, las conquistas amorosas fallidas de Yahiko y como lo aprendido con Jiraiya-sensei solo incrementaban su índice de fracaso, Sasori y su nueva sombra llamada Guren, las salidas sospechosas de Riki y Honoka.

Estas últimas habían estado muy misteriosas. Con Yahiko, Suizen y Sasori estaban apostando cuál de las dos estarían anunciando un pretendiente primero. ¿Cómo lo intuían?. No era que fueran chismosos pero los chillidos emocionados de Kushina, Mikoto y Hanamei cuando se reunían en la habitación de la heredera del clan obligando a la Doncella Kitsune y la mayor de las primas Uzumaki de su generación que les contara los detalles, les daba una pista bastante evidente.

Y el descontento de Sãra, Mei y Kasumi al querer indagar con el resultado de que les cerraban en la cara las puertas argumentando que eran demasiado jóvenes y ni siquiera eran chuunin para enterarse de esas charlas. Ameyuri, quien aún iba a la Academia Shinobi, solo se dedicaba a practicar su kenjutsu, totalmente ajena a los problemas de sus primas mayores, estas muy indignadas se quejaban con las mujeres mayores, quienes sencillamente sonreían condescendientemente ante las puyas infantiles de las kunoichi con rango gennin.

Tena-sama solo se dedicaba a observar muy contenta con el bullicio que llenaba el Complejo Uzumaki. Aunque aún estaba quebrantada por las noticias fatales de la nukenin Fuuka.

Y por esa razón había intensificado los entrenamientos de todos los jóvenes shinobi.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

Mientras Ameyuri practicaba con una katana junto de Yahiko, quien le mostraba las katas básicas junto a un muñeco de paja, Nagato observaba como su novia Konan empleaba unos papeles para un jutsu.

-impresionante Konan-chan.. –había dicho el pelirrojo con ojos anillados purpuras.

-arigatou Nagato-kun.. –dijo suavemente la joven kunoichi con un sutil rubor –creo que lo llamare Shikigami no Mai..

-es un buen nombre.. –dijo Nagato sonriendo hasta que perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio por un manotazo en su hombro dado por la prima mayor de los Uzumaki.

-ya basta de coqueteos.. –interrumpió Honoka a la pareja de tortolos por millonésima vez –Nagato-chan, si no ayudas a Konan-chan te pido que supervises a Kasumi-chan con su caligrafía.. ha estado teniendo problemas estos últimos días..

-pero Honoka-neesan –replico desanimado el chuunin, lanzando una mirada melancólica a su novia quien oculto una risita divertida, siempre era reprendido Nagato por sus primas mayores, pero enseguida se desatendía de su tarea para volver al lado de la joven peliazul.

Ameyuri se concentraba en las poses que le iba enseñando el pelinaranja.

-el estilo secreto de los Uzumaki en el empleo del arte de la espada cuya base fundamentalmente es la velocidad –Yahiko maniobraba velozmente su katana ante los grandes ojos café de la niña para luego envainar la espada en una posición de batoujutsu – gracias a los pergaminos que me permitió estudiar Tena-sama, he estado practicando el AkaiUzu-Ryũ: Kyõfũ..

El pelinaranja con un veloz movimiento saco la espada de su vaina logrando un corte rápido a través del muñeco de paja. Cuando volvió a envainar la espada, el muñeco se partió en dos.

Ameyuri afianzo su agarre en su espada, dispuesta a seguir las indicaciones de su primo pelinaranja.

-debes recordar que no es solo empuñar la espada, Ameyuri-chan, debes saber los principios básicos del Kyõfũken para lograr la velocidad adecuada para usar el AkaiUzu-Ryũ.. lo recuerdas no..?

-El Kyõfũken es un formidable estilo de taijutsu clasificado como Hijutsu del Clan Uzumaki, un estilo ofensivo muy potente con un sello distintivo de ser controlado y al azar al mismo tiempo empleando muchas katas con movimientos en espiral como imitando la fuerza de los remolinos logrando su imprevisibilidad a la máxima potencia.. –recito la niña con parsimonia, como si fuese un disco rayado, estaba un poco cansada de la teoría, haciendo sonreír a Yahiko.

-Ameyuri-chan, no tengo dudas que has memorizado el pergamino, pero llevado a la práctica es mucho más complicado –dejo su katana en una pequeña mesa de auxilio mientras Ameyuri fruncía levemente el ceño –quiero ver tus katas..

Ameyuri se encogió de hombros, imitando al pelinaranja dejando su katana al lado de la katana de Yahiko, para ponerse en posición.

El joven inicio una serie de golpes que fueron respondidos por la niña, quien apenas podía evitar sentirse acorralada ante el aluvión de golpes dados en movimientos circulares, espirales y vórtices rodeándola al mantenerla en un movimiento con patrón circular a su alrededor, hasta que un golpe hacia su flanco derecho la desequilibro haciendo que caiga al suelo sin oportunidad de escape al sentir una kunai en su cuello.

Ameyuri no pudo evitar un puchero de disconformidad, aceptando la mano de su primo quien la ayudo a levantarse.

-como has podido sentir, el flujo de ataque no lo pudiste predecir verdad..? –la niña negó con sus brazos cruzados –eso porque use movimientos circulares impredecibles, notando como te ibas defendiendo, hasta abrumarte y lograr sacarte del balance, así obtuve una rápida victoria..

-no logre leer tus movimientos, parecían tan al azar.. –intento justificarse la niña con un mohín en sus labios.

-cuando logres dominar el Kyõfũken, esos patrones al azar que dices serán parte de un patrón ordenado cuyo único objetivo es destruir la defensa del oponente..

-ahora entiendo cuando mencionaba que pareciera que estuviera combatiendo contra la fuerza de un remolino, aunque intentes mantenerte en pie el mayor tiempo posible, inevitablemente caes ante su fuerza devastadora, de un momento era rápido y debilitante..

-y al siguiente es potente y vicioso, como las corrientes caóticas de un vórtice.. y también te permite salir de la pelea para tomar impulso y recuperar el terreno de la batalla con más belicosidad teniendo finalmente la batalla a tu favor.. y cuando lo domines serás capaz incluso de predecir los movimientos de tu adversario, a tal punto de interceptarlo procurando su desequilibrio y obtener la victoria.. ahora volvamos a intentar..

No lejos del patio del Complejo Uzumaki, Mei lanzaba un jutsu de lava, siendo supervisada por su madre Miyu, quien controlaba el efecto gracias a unos sellos de contención.

Finalmente Tena estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de Riki y Kushina. La heredera estaba aprendiendo de la Doncella Kitsune a usar la Kyũmenjũ, legado de Uzumaki Mito.

-es un ninjutsu nivel S, solo un Jinchuriki lo puede recrear fielmente al empleado por Mito-sama –estaba explicando Riki al concentrar su chakra –Kumen Subaku.. –dijo la pelirroja con vestimenta de Miko, y de su espalda se formaron nueve mandalas luminosas conectadas entre sí, cuyo interior se fueron formando un Kanji en cada mandala a medida que Riki lo fue recitando –Sei; Byaku; Shu; Gen; Kũ; Nan; Hoku; San; Gyoku! –hasta que se formó una figura que simulaba los centros de chakra budista –KYŨMENJŨ!

Al grito de la Miko salieron 9 bestias con máscaras oni de forma zorruna cada una.

Del mandala de Sei surgió un dragón alargado con una horripilante mascara zorruna, mientras del Byaku era un tigre albino con una máscara similar al dragon y del Shu era un gran pájaro enmascarado de un rojo carmesí oscuro con unas llamativas triada de colas, del Gen era una tortuga negra con una curiosa mascara con patrón kitsune y del Kũ por otra parte era una larga serpiente de un dorado oxidado enmascarado similar a las cuatro bestias, y por su lado del Gyoku se notaba la figura esbelta de una doncella angelical con una terrorífica mascara y a su lado saliendo de la mandala del San se podría distinguir a una figura similar al Shinigami enmascarado con su enorme Hoz, y por ultimo las dos mandalas del Hoku y del Nan se ven un par de doncellas, una de vestimenta de Miko blanca y la otra de Miko negra, con máscaras zorrunas de color opuesto a su vestimenta.

-quiero que observes Kushina, porque tienes el potencial de crear un Kyũmenjũ usando el chakra de Kurama-dono –había dicho la Doncella Kitsune –esta versión mía solo la pude concretar al usar las Máscaras del Templo Uzumaki..

-tienes un chakra especial Riki-chan –intervino Tena con una sutil sonrisa -tu potencial espiritual es tan puro que las Máscaras Uzumaki te permitieron recrear el Kyũmenjũ de Mito-sama sin necesidad de chakra de Kurama-dono..

-ahora quisiera saber cómo te las arreglas para pelear contra ellas.. –sonrió Riki con una mueca maligna contra la Heredera quien chillo indignada.

-NO ES JUSTO QUE ME LO QUIERAS COBRAR AHORA RIKI-NEESAN TTEBANE! –salto Kushina lejos del ataque conjunto del pájaro y del tigre, una combinación de fuego y viento.

-tsk tsk –negó Riki con su dedo índice al tiempo que acariciaba al dragón con ternura –te había advertido que te la cobraría cuando menos lo esperabas..

Kushina estaba empleando sus doradas Kongõ Fũsã para repelar el ataque de tierra y rayo que lanzaron la tortuga y la serpiente.

-mientras Byako emplea jutsus de viento, Suzako es de tipo de fuego –fue señalando al tigre y al pájaro –Genbu emplea los de tierra y Kinja es de tipo trueno –esta vez nombro a la tortuga y la serpiente –mientras Seiryũ es de tipo agua..

En ese instante el dragón ataco con un jutsu de agua que fue repelido por uno similar por la heredera.

-YA ENTIENDO RIKI-NEESAN –chillaba la pelirroja esquivando ahora la hoz del Shinigami –ORDENALES QUE SE DETENGAN TTEBANE!

-pero si aún no pude explicar todos.. –pero Riki se fue callando al ver la mirada afilada de Tena –ya que.. –se encogió de hombros –como le quitas lo divertido a la vida, Tena-sama –murmuro con un puchero.

-no seas rencorosa Riki-chan, no lo hizo con malas intenciones.. –le replico la matriarca, haciendo que Riki se envarara por haber sido escuchada por su líder de Clan.

-Lo lamento Riki-neesan.. –se acercó humilde Kushina con su mirada de cachorrito mojado en la lluvia –te prometo que te comprare cualquier cosa ttebane..

-lo voy a pensar –acariciaba la pelirroja con traje de Miko al tigre blanco –como te estaba demostrando..

-más bien castigando ttebane –susurro Kushina con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, pero una mirada afilada de su madre la hizo callarse de golpe.

-la doncella angelical es Tennyo, y sus cintas tienen la capacidad de sellado, mientras Shinigami con su Hoz separa el alma de su cuerpo.. –explicaba Riki nombrando a la figura con alas y al que portaba a la Hoz –y por último las hermanas barrera, juntas crean una barrera impenetrable, Asa –señalo a la doncella blanca –y Yũgata –la otra doncella negra.

-cuando emplees el chakra de Kurama-dono, podrás invocar tus propias versiones de Kyũmenjũ.. al menos era lo que Mito-sama había intentado explicarlo en su pergamino.. –dijo Tena con una mueca divertida –debo admitir que pasamos meses intentando descifrar sus kanji..

-uy si.. la letra de Mito-sama era fatal.. –recordó Riki quien tuvo más errores que aciertos al recrear el jutsu.

-entendido.. –Kushina se puso firme –díganme que debo hacer primero ttebane..!

Mientras Riki enseñaba el ritual de invocación de las bestias enmascaradas, Nagato se acercó a la joven gennin Kasumi, quien practicaba la caligrafía para realizar Fuinjutsu. Al contrario de Mei quien se decantó más en explotar su potencial con el kekkei genkai Futton y Yõton, Kasumi se esforzaba en ser una maestra en sellos.

-cómo vas con los kanji..? –pregunto Nagato viendo la mala letra de la niña, quien solo pudo enfurruñarse inflando los mofletes –ya veo.. debes hacerlo con calma, ya después lo harás en menos tiempo..

-pero quiero empezar mi entrenamiento para sacar el Kongõ Fũsã, es horrible y aburrido practicar caligrafía, Nagato-niisan..

-todos hemos pasado por este proceso Kasumi-chan –le dijo el pelirroja a la niña con grandes ojos escarlatas –como Tena-sama siempre nos recuerda, una caligrafía impecable es la clave del éxito de un buen sellado, cada trazo es importante, debe estar bien hecho, cuanta más practica más rápido lo lograras.. es importante, algo así como los sellos manuales y las transformaciones de la naturaleza actúan como instrucciones para moldear chakra, los sellos son instrucciones escritas que moldean cualquier chakra que lo toque.. algunos, como las etiquetas explosivas activadas por el chakra, son relativamente simples. otros son más complicados.. y la caligrafía es fundamental..

-lo sé.. –susurro quedamente la niña alicaída.

-me lo prestas..? –le pidió Nagato el pincel a su prima, quien aún desanimada no opuso resistencia –te enseñare unos trucos para hacer en menos tiempo y sin equivocar trazos ni radicales.. presta atención..

Sãra estaba sentada frente del Dojo, descifrando un pergamino que le presto su primo Sasori con los principios básicos del manejo del Kugutsu no Jutsu, con el básico Chakura no Ito o manipulación de los Hilos de Chakra, la joven era compatible como Sasori para el manejo de las marionetas, por lo que estaba estudiando arduamente para ser una maestra como su primo.

Fûso estaba tomando el té junto a Seiko, sin perder de vista a su adorado hijo, ya había notado un gran cambio en el chico desde que conoció a Yahiko y Konan, en especial junto de la kunoichi peliazul. Su atención repentinamente se vio redirigida hacia Suizen, ya todo un Jounnin, estaba practicando con una flauta, desde que la habían hallado dentro del Templo Uzumaki, el joven pelirrojo de mirada café estuvo investigando exhaustivamente dicho objeto, gracias a Hanamei habían encontrado un pergamino muy antiguo que parecía describía un poderoso jutsu ejecutado con dicha flauta, desde entonces el Jounnin Uzumaki ha estado incansable tratando de descifrar junto a Sasori, cuya sombra peor que una lapa, la pequeña Guren no se despegaba del marionetista.

-estas seguro que es una nota fa..? –dijo Sasori no muy convencido de los garabatos de su kohai.

-claro que si Sasori-senpai! –y aquí una vez le explicaba las notas –esta es una fa seguida de una mmmm –se quedó pensativo el muchacho.

-mmmm –imito Guren a Suizen, incluso la mueca y la inclinación de cabeza.

-Guren no seas.. –pero el pelirrojo marionetista desistió de corregir a su sombra –mejor escuchemos lo que hayas logrado hasta ahora..

Suizen empezó a ejecutar la flauta usando las notas descifradas del antiguo pergamino, de pronto todos los presentes dejaron de lado sus actividades para escuchar la melodía hasta que de repente el antiguo pergamino brilló para revelar un pergamino de invocación.

Suizen dejo repentinamente la melodía, para levantar su mirada hacia la matriarca del Clan quien se acercó velozmente seguida de Riki y Kushina. Los demás pelirrojos, incluso Konan y Yahiko estuvieron alrededor de Suizen esperando las palabras de Tena-sama.

-entonces este es el legendario contrato de invocación –había murmurado impactada la matriarca al descubrir el contenido del pergamino, para luego posar su mirada violeta en el jounnin Suizen –como tienes la flauta, creo que lo más recomendable es que seas el invocador..

-es un contrato de invocación, madre ttebane..? –cuestiono Kushina, mirando como Suizen tomaba el pergamino con precaución.

-debes firmar tu nombre en el contrato usando tu sangre –instruía Tena a Suizen quien sin pérdida de tiempo obedecía las indicaciones –y luego debes realizar los sellos manuales..

-lo recuerdo.. –dijo quedamente el jounnin –Jabalí, Perro, Pájaro, Mono, Carnero –a medida que fue recitando cada sello lo fue haciendo con sus dos manos –KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

Todos se alejaron a buena distancia tras la palmada al suelo de Suizen, ya que de pronto aparecieron tres seres monstruosos: Uno de ellos, usaba un traje completo color verde oscuro y su cabello cubría por completo su rostro, este demonio portaba un garrote gigante revestido con pequeñas púas. El otro de los monstruos, no usaba camisa pero si usaba pantalones oscuros, era calvo con cicatrices en la cabeza, además de tener los ojos vendados, cada brazo tenía amarrado armas parecidas a espinas, una larga barbilla puntiaguda color negra y dos mechones de cabello en los extremos de su cabeza. El último, por todo su cuerpo superior estaba envuelto en vendas con pantalones marrones, su cabeza se notaba que estaba en una posición mirando hacia arriba permanentemente, al no poseer brazos (o estos están atados bajo las vendas del torso) y por esa razón no portaba un arma.

-los legendarios DOKI.. –presentó Tena ante la audiencia joven de su clan –muy codiciados ahora que lo recuerdo, y poderosos si son bien empleados.. Suizen-chan debes dominar la Melodía Demoniaca si pretendes usarlos en combate..

Suizen estaba extasiado por su logro, admirando de cerca a sus invocaciones, mientras sus primos se mantenían detrás de la Matriarca del Clan, algo recelosos por un repentino ataque de los monstruos.

-mientras Suizen-chan no ejecute con su flauta, estos Doki no se moverán.. debes descifrar cada nota.. –pero lo que iba a continuar diciendo fue interrumpido por la llegada del equipo 7 de Namikaze Minato, cuyo Jounnin sensei venía con un pergamino con el sello del Sandaime, siendo escoltados por Misa.

-disculpe que haya interrumpido –empezó Misa.

-traigo un pergamino de Sandaime Hokage-sama, Tena-sama.. –se inclinó formalmente Minato ante su suegra quien intuyo que algo grave había pasado.

Tena tomo de la mano de Minato el pergamino mientras lo abría para leer su contenido, Kushina se acercó a su esposo con una mirada preocupada, para luego dirigir sus orbes violáceos hacia Kakashi, Rin y Obito, todos con semblantes solemnes.

Tras un momento de silencio, Tena intercambio miradas con Fûso, quien negó imperceptiblemente.

-han localizado a la nukenin Uzumaki en las cercanías de la Villa Kusaragi.

Cada uno de los shinobi y kunoichi presentes se irguieron solemnes para escuchar las siguientes palabras.

-es tiempo de rastrearla, sellarla y encerrarla en lo profundo de nuestro Momiji no Mori donde jamás deberá ser encontrada.

**Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Y allí estaban, acechando a la nukenin, esperando el mejor momento para acorralarla.

Oficialmente Namikaze Minato había sido asignado Jefe de escuadrón para armar su fuerza de ataque contra la Nukenin Fuuka.

A pesar de esa nominación oficial expedida por el Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, fue Uzumaki Tena quien armo el escuadrón.

Mientras Nagato y Yahiko permanecían a la espera controlando los brazaletes de comunicaciones, vigilando el ingreso y salida de personas. Por el lado norte de la villa estaban Minato con Kakashi y Obito en un acantilado con una vista aérea del pueblo.

El rubio estaba algo ansioso, afilando su mirada cerúlea hacia la zona con un mal presentimiento por su alumna.

En la frontera este estaban Kushina y Suizen, quienes vigilaban impacientes y por el oeste estaban Sasori, Honoka y una alterada Sãra quien no estaba quieta, verificando una y otra vez sus pergaminos.

-si continuas con tus mañas, te dejamos afuera.. –siseó impaciente Honoka.

-se suponía que debía estar en el equipo de Riki-neesan! –chillo en voz baja la niña apretando sus puños con rabia contenida.

-tranquila.. –fue el turno de Sasori –no se escapara.. te prometo..

-no es eso.. no lo comprenderías.. –disparo la pelirroja menor con mal talante hacia su primo –esa mujer me quito a mis padres.. debo matarla..

Sasori fulmino con su mirada a su prima.

-estas equivocada.. mis padres murieron por culpa del Colmillo Blanco, cuyo hijo está colaborando con nosotros en esta misión..

-no es lo mismo y lo sabes –contesto bruscamente Sãra –el padre de Kakashi-san era un honorable shinobi que cumplía su deber por Konoha, así también tus padres eran honorables shinobi de Suna que peleaban por su aldea.. son los efectos colaterales de la Guerra..

Sasori afilo su mirada. No era un argumento nuevo lo dicho por su prima. Sabía perfectamente que no podía culpar a los Hatake por las consecuencias dejadas por las mareas de la guerra. Para el pelirrojo, quien antagonizaba con el peligris Hatake cada vez que se veían; no negaba que al inicio fuera por rencor al saberse que era el unigénito del famoso Colmillo Blanco, pero enterarse del destino final de dicho legendario shinobi, sin querer creó en Sasori una extraña empatía cubierta bajo un manto de rivalidad con Kakashi, quien ha creado una reputación de temer junto de su camarada Uchiha Obito. Aguas pasadas como diría Riki-neesan.

-esa bruja que está dentro de la villa caza a los nuestros, nuestros clanmate por ambición propia.. es un monstruo.. y quiero vengar la memoria de mis padres.. es lo mínimo que puedo hacer!

Honoka no pudo replicar dichas palabras mientras Sasori solo puso una mano en su prima menor.

En la villa, en la taberna donde había muchos pueblerinos, borrachos y chillones, en una de las mesas cercana a la pared se destacaban tres personajes.

Una bella mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja vestida con una provocativa bata escarlata, sus cremosas piernas visibles por sus shorts cortos rosas, y unas altas botas shinobi hasta las rodillas, que le daban una apariencia esbelta. Sus largos dedos tamborileaban en la mesa mientras su otra mano servía de apoyo a su mentón mientras acariciaba ausentemente su lunar en la barbilla.

Apoyando un brazo en la silla de la mujer estaba un hombre con un cabello hasta el hombro color plata, peinado hacia atrás, sus maliciosos ojos violetas en un rostro de pillo miraban con repugnancia el lugar. Su campera negro de cuero con piel sobre una musculosa blanca daban una apariencia rebelde al hombre quien jugueteaba con su mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla de la mujer su larga melena roja, mientras su otra mano sostenía un dije circular con un triángulo, su mirada morada examinaba al hombre que se sentaba delante suyo.

El hombre alto con piel oscura, su cabeza cubierta con una capucha blanca y una máscara negra, siendo sus ojos verdes con esclerótica burdeos la única parte visible. Su camiseta azul con pantalones shinobi debajo de una túnica bordo que le daban un aspecto peligroso con su presencia.

-esta vez te has superado Fũka-san.. en tiempo record me has contactado, me pregunto porque.. –inició el hombre de tez oscura.

-una mujer tiene sus prioridades y una de ellas es complacer a su hombre.. –contesto la bella mujer con una sensual voz mientras se apoyaba lánguidamente en el hombre de pelo gris.

-y quien es tu amiguito..? –cuestionó con una mirada afilada al extraño.

-cierto.. fue gracias a mi última adquisición lo que nos ha reunido.. –contesto la mujer siendo interrumpido por el hombre.

-Jashin me ha puesto en el camino de mi hermosa Fũka-chan, hemos sido tan afortunados en celebrar su palabra consiguiendo tantos sacrificios para nuestro Dios.. en especial este espécimen que me pregunto, honey, porque hemos venido..?

-Quien es Jashin? –soltó impresionado el moreno por la pasión descrita por el tipo de pelo gris, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente dejando impactado al peligris.

-J-Jashin.. Dios –respondió sencillamente como si fuese una pregunta estúpida.

-Pensé que Kami era Dios.. quien es Jashin?

-Realmente? nunca has oído hablar de.. Fũka-chan puedo sacrificarlo? –se exasperó el hombre ante la risita divertida de la mujer.

-Lo siento sweety pero es nuestro enlace con el dinero.. –aquí la mujer llamada Fũka beso con un piquito a su amante y luego con un guiño coqueto lo tranquilizo -Será para la siguiente..

-Dinero.. bah no estoy contigo en esto por el dinero honey.. -el hombre levanto con su mano el mentón de la mujer para mirarla a los ojos.

-y por eso somos uno para el otro.. –dijo la mujer con un bajo tono de voz rasposo y sensual.

-ya dejen sus cursilerías.. Fũka no sé cuál es tu intención en llamarme a este pueblo.. siempre nos contactamos en..

-lo sé.. lo sé.. –le interrumpió la mujer con un meneo de su mano –solo que no estaba previsto esto..

Fũka entrego un pergamino al hombre quien recogió con una mirada de alta desconfianza. Tras un rápido vistazo, solo un breve resplandor de reconocimiento, el hombre oculto el pergamino en su bolso.

-no niego, hace siglos que no me dejo impresionar..

-fue un trabajo en conjunto con mi adorado Hidan-kun.. –confeso melosa Fũka con un toque de su índice en la nariz del mencionado Hidan –y fue una experiencia sublime..

-que hayas atrapado al infame Shanks.. uno de Rango S del Libro Bingo emitido por Iwa y Kiri.. –consultaba el hombre moreno un librito –si.. es impresionante.. debo admitirlo..

-owww el viejo Kakuzu se nos ha sensibilizado~~~ -dijo cómicamente Fũka con una voz de bebe chillón que logro irritar al mencionado Kakuzu –no sé porque dudabas de mis habilidades..

-considerando que has estado cazando cada Uzumaki que ha sido mencionado en rumores, para que yo los cobre su valor de recompensa, con mis honorarios acordados por supuesto.. –aquí Kakuzu tenía un tono de burla inequívoco –me sorprende que no me hayas traído la cabeza de Uzumaki Tena..

-argh.. debías mencionarla..? –se exasperó Fũka enfurruñándose con una mueca furiosa en sus delicados rasgos.

-la nieta del Uzukage Ashina..? –cuestionó Hidan a su amante, quien asintió de mala gana.

-la princesa caprichosa de Uzushio.. –masticando cada palabra con un tono venenoso en su voz, Fũka meneó su larga cabellera con desdén –demasiados aliados de los amantes de árboles.. nah.. me conformo en cazar a los Uzumaki perdidos.. como mi odioso hermano Sorato..

-tenía entendido que era un formidable shinobi de Uzushio.. –menciono Kakuzu, mirando un viejo libro Bingo –una reputación de temer..

-un ego demasiado inflado querrás decir.. idiota.. creyendo que por ser mi hermano menor tendría compasión, que me entregaría por ser una mujer y hermana mayor, ilusos! solo lamento no haber conseguido matar a mi sobrina, tengo el consuelo que ella jamás me olvidara.. después de todo asesine a su madre delante de sus ojos jujuju.. –soltó unas risitas con sus labios cerrados y su dorso de la mano izquierda por su mejilla derecha, con una mirada maliciosa hacia fuera de la taberna.

En la plaza del pueblo, había un alboroto singular. En medio de varias personas se veían a tres doncellas vestidas como una tradicional Miko, impecable hakui blanca, con una hakama escarlata, sode-kokuri hasta las muñecas, la evidente líder era una castaña de larga melena hasta la cintura y grandes ojos chocolates, era quien realizaba las lecturas de manos para cualquiera que quisiera que saber su fortuna. A su izquierda una tímida muchacha con marcas en su mejilla color indigo, pareciera la hermana menor de la Miko principal al tener su corta melena castaña y ojos café. La tercera era una hermosa joven de pelo azul y ojos ámbar quien distribuía origami y amuletos a los residentes del pueblo.

-ano~~ Miko-san! –una niña estiraba la hakama de la joven peliazul quien giro para prestar total atención a la pequeña rubia de grandes ojos grises –puedes darme un conejito..?

-por supuesto.. –dijo Konan con suavidad con una tenue sonrisa, mientras creaba con elegante rapidez un tierno conejo de papel –para ti..

A su lado Rin veía la escena con admiración hacia la kunoichi, mientras Riki daba instrucciones a un campesino sobre su fortuna en la cosecha del año entrante.

-Mi consejo es sembrar entre luna creciente y luna nueva aquellas plantas que crecen y fructifican sobre la tierra, y entre cuarto menguante y luna nueva las plantas que fructifican bajo tierra. Las semillas que tardan más en germinar se siembran en cuarto menguante.. –pero la mujer se detuvo abruptamente y en un parpadeo saco unas cinco cadenas de su espalda para formar una barrera contra un potente chorro de agua.

En la entrada de la taberna, una alta mujer de cabellera roja miraba con desdén hacia la multitud de personas que rodeaban a las tres doncellas miko.

-no me equivocaba.. el hedor de una Otome Uzumaki lo podía sentir a leguas.. –dijo Fũka despectivamente mirando fijamente a la castaña de larga cabellera dueña de las cadenas amarillas que salían de su espalda.

-EN NOMBRE DE UZUSHIO, YO UZUMAKI RIKI –pronunciando esas palabras, Riki dejó caer su henge revelando su brillante cabellera escarlata –CUMPLO EN EJECUTAR LA DETENCION DE LA NUKENIN UZUMAKI FŨKA POR CRIMENES CONTRA NUESTRO CLAN..

Mientras la pelirroja gritaba las palabras obligatorias de un arresto, Rin lanzo una bengala al cielo, estallando en luces rojas, mientras Konan activaba un SOS a través de su pulsera para alertar a sus camaradas.

-Ya terminaste..? sabes no tengo una respuesta apropiada para alguien de tu edad, Darling.. –Fuuka sonrió burlonamente ante la mirada perpleja de Riki –y debo ser sincera, me das vergüenza ajena..

Riki endureció su semblante, y con un brusco gesto, captado por Konan, la kunoichi saltó directo hacia la nukenin quien amplió su sonrisa ante la aparición brusca de su nuevo amante.

-honey..? no me has avisado que tendríamos exquisitas y bellas mujeres para sacrificar a Jashin-sama.. –Konan no pudo evitar que el hombre lograra rasguñar su mejilla, quedando unas gotas de sangre en la guadaña del peligris, quien tomo en su boca las gotas escarlatas de la usuaria de origami –auhhh pero que..? este elixir es tan.. me he puesto cachondo!

Hidan abrazo a Fũka con lujuria, logrando sacar los rubores de las tres kunoichi vestidas de Miko. Riki sacudió su cabeza para retomar su enfoque y sin pérdida de tiempo maniobró sus cadenas de Kongõ Fũsã, a tiempo para evitar otra descarga de agua lanzada por Fũka.

-debo sacar al Kyũmenjũ.. –soltó Riki –cuanto tiempo para la llegada de ellos..?

-a cualquier momento Riki-senpai –menciono Rin en posición, sacando un peculiar kunai.

-que tiernas.. tienen refuerzos? –cuestionó Fũka intercambiando una mirada con Hidan, había reconocido ese emblemático kunai en manos de la pequeña castaña –para cuando lleguen ya estarán MUERTAS!

-OH YEAH! –carcajeo Hidan con una mirada enloquecida hacia Konan, quien recibió un mensaje de Nagato, ese parpadeo fue suficiente para Hidan lanzarse contra la peliazul, dispuesto a jugar con su víctima, para ser atacado por una bandada de pájaros origami que desviaron el camino del Jashinista, llevándolo hacia el sur del pueblo.

Con Hidan distraído por Konan, la iryonin del Team 7 se dispuso a mantener la atención de Fũka en sí misma, sabiendo que a cualquier momento surgirían sus demás camaradas para apoyarla y así dar el tiempo suficiente a Riki de sacar al Kyũmenjũ. Con un rápido movimiento de manos había enlazado la combinación "serpiente-carnero-mono-jabalí-caballo-tigre"

-Katon: Gõkakyũ no Jutsu! –la castaña disparo contra la mujer, quien respondió con un conjunto manual de sellos "mono-rata-tigre-dragón-caballo-dragón".

-Suiton: Ja no Kuchi! -una columna giratoria de agua que tomo la forma de una serpiente con fauces, estos capaces de tragarse la esfera de llamas expedida por la castaña -en serio.. –resopló la nukenin con una voz de fastidio al esquivar la kunai que fue lanzado adrede hacia el lado izquierdo de la nukenin. En un segundo, la pelirroja apenas pudo esquivar un uppercut del famoso Konoha no Kiiroi Senko –Imposible –rechino los dientes la mujer para alejarse del infame poseedor del "Huir a la Vista" en el Libro Bingo.

-buen trabajo Rin-chan.. –menciono Minato con una mirada acerada a la mujer quien se puso en guardia para luego sonreír ampliamente.

-eres mucho más guapo en persona.. –se relamió sus labios con lujuria para luego mordisquear su labio inferior con coquetería –me pregunto cómo sabrán tus labios..

-Kuso, le gusto a la loca.. -murmuró con nervios el pobre rubio pensando en la mirada molesta de Kushina detrás de él si se llega a enterar. Para disimular procuro mantener su mirada afilada pero no pudo evitar un leve rubor perceptible en sus facciones. Que desapareció tan pronto ante la aparición de Kakuzu.

-sabía que tenías otras intenciones.. –salió extasiado el antiguo shinobi de Takigakure no Sato –y debo agradecerte por este regalo..

-tengo buen ojo para mis amigos íntimos..

Justo a tiempo, con la aparición de Kushina, Suizen, Honoka, Sasori, Sãra, Obito y Kakashi hasta donde Rin y Riki se encontraban, escuchaban la voz ceremonial de la Doncella Kitsune.

-SEI.. BYAKU.. SHU.. GEN.. KŨ.. NAN.. HOKU.. SAN.. GYOKU!

Pudieron presenciar la aparición de las Mandalas colosales tras la Miko quien recitaba cada nombre de sus invocaciones haciendo brillar los kanji rodeados de anillos, surgiendo de cada uno un pequeño zorrito enmascarado quienes se posicionaban rodeando al grupo.

Y tras un estallido de humo, cada zorrito adquirió una forma definitiva acorde del kanji por el cual emergieron.

-Asa! Yũgata! Levanten una barrera! –ordeno Riki a lo cual ambas figuras como doncellas se dispusieron a sellar el sitio.

Pero Kakuzu fue más rápido al saltar agarrando a Rin desprevenida quien había decidido rezagarse del grupo al no ser una combatiente esencial.

-te vienes conmigo! –y huyendo con la niña hacia el norte de la Villa Kisaragi, el renegado de Taki pudo oír el aullido indignado de los jóvenes camaradas de Rin. Sin mediar palabra, Kakashi y Obito salieron de la barrera justo a tiempo para dar caza del hombre enmascarado, con Minato siguiendo a sus alumnos.

-NO SE PRECIPITEN! CHICOS! ESCUCHENME! –gritaba Minato muy alterado por el cambio tan brusco de los planes.

-Rayos! –juro Riki, mientras Kushina y Honoka intercambiaron miradas perplejas.

Ya Sãra había quedado paralizada ante la imagen de la mujer responsable que su vida se hubiera hecho miserable al perder a sus padres. Fũka no fue indiferente a la mirada furiosa y temerosa de la niña.

-ara ara.. pero si es la pequeña Sãra-chiaaaannn~~~ me preguntaba.. te vería hoy..? –dijo la renegada con una voz chillona de bebe, haciendo que Sasori se interpusiera delante de su prima protegiéndola de la vista de la mujer con lunar en su barbilla –uy que guapo eres primito~~~

-enfócate! –como un latigazo Sãra se recompuso ante las palabras duras del titiritero.

-hai..

Fũka analizaba el ambiente, para su consternación, los aldeanos ya fueron evacuados por Suizen.

-Riki-senpai..! –se acercó el chico a la Miko, siendo escuchadas también por Honoka, Kushina y Sasori –ya fueron hacia el oeste.. debemos seguir con el plan..

-no.. habrá que reajustarnos.. –negó Riki al tiempo que enviaba al fénix rojo y la tortuga negra hacia Fũka para distraerla y dirigirla hacia el este de la villa –Honoka, lleva a Suizen para ver si Nagato-kun o Minato-san necesitan refuerzos..

-de que hablas..? –salto Honoka mientras Kushina y Sasori asentían.

-tengo más afinidad con Kushina-chan y Sasori-kun, sé que Sãra estará a salvo por la Sanshoũo..

-secundo el plan ttebane!

-tsk.. me duele admitirlo pero Riki-senpai tiene razón –Suizen asintió al plan.

-Sãra-chan no olvides contactarnos si algo falla –se dispuso a palmear Honoka el hombro de la niña quien mordió su labio inferior no sacando sus ojos de la renegada –Sãra-chan?

-hai –musito al tiempo que Sasori desenrollaba el pergamino donde tenía un títere con forma de salamandra, con una mueca inconforme la niña se subió a la misma.

-mantente alerta –le dijo Suizen a su prima menor al tiempo que partía hacia el sur con Honoka.

Ambos primos salieron de la barrera, dejando la batalla de Fũka contra Riki, Sasori y Kushina.

La renegada afilaba su mirada, chasqueando su lengua al notar como su sobrina era puesta a salvo en la marioneta.

-la beba debe dormir su siesta..? –musito con ponzoñosa malevolencia al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino que la envolvió en un parpadeo, para mostrarla intacta.

-es el kinjutsu.. –murmuró Riki a Kushina y Sasori –ha hecho su cambio..

-debemos averiguar dónde oculta su alma y destruirla ttebane.. –tanto la Miko como el Titiritero asintieron.

Fũka en un parpadeo ya había hecho una rápida sucesión de sellos manuales "tigre-liebre-dragón"

-Fũton: Hanachiri Mai! –un tornado de pétalos florales se formó, manipulado por la renegada quien direccionaba hacia el trio de pelirrojos quienes esquivaban, no así Sãra quien observaba con impotencia la escena desde el Sanshoũo.

Sasori saco de su pergamino a Karasu para atacar a Fũka, quien esquivaba también las cadenas de Kushina.

-Uzu Chēn! –las cadenas de la espalda de Kushina creaban un remolino que rodeaban a Sanshoũo y a la pelirroja ojivioleta.

-Kushina-neesan..? –musito la más joven a su prima mayor.

-prometí a kaachan que te protegería ttebane..

El tornado de Fũka era contrarrestado por el dragón y la tortuga negra, mientras la shinigami y la doncella con lienzos intentaban capturar a la renegada. A pesar de la ferocidad de las convocatorias, Fũka no había ganado su infame reputación siendo hermosa.

Tras un nuevo cambio usando un pergamino, la nukenin hizo una rápida secuencia de sellos manuales: "rata-tigre-perro-buey-liebre-tigre"

-Katon: Hõsenka no Jutsu! –desde su boca despidió varias bolas de fuego a sus tres oponentes, siendo la pequeña Sãra más afectada por tal despliegue de poder haciendo que se agachara dentro de Sanshoũo.

-Kuso! –mordió su labio interior Kushina –Nebyura Chēn!

La cadena dorada de Kushina ataco directamente hacia Fũka, pero la mujer volvió a cambiar con el pergamino al grito.

-Doton: Ganchũsõ –y unas columnas surgidas de la tierra interceptaron la cadena, pero la renegada sonreía ante la aparición de las marionetas de Sasori –en serio.. ya no tengo edad para jugar con muñecas –tras un parpadeo con un pergamino, cambio nuevamente su afinidad poniendo ambas manos en el suelo –Suiton: Haran Banshõ.

La intensidad de las corrientes de aguas caídas del cielo, tomaron desprevenido a Sasori con sus marionetas. Pero el titiritero no estaba nada nervioso, incluso sonrió revelando de su marioneta Karasu una ráfaga de senbon que logró cortar algunas mechas de cabello de la renegada.

-ESTUPIDO! MI CABELLO! –chilló Fũka con evidente furia en su mirada azulada, cambiando nuevamente su afinidad al mismo tiempo que tejía con sus manos los sellos: "jabalí-carnero-serpiente" –Raiton: Jibashi.

Sasori fue elevado del suelo mojado por Shinigami, mientras Tennyo tenía en sus brazos a Sãra. Kushina estaba sobre Seiryũ y Riki tenía su mirada afilada con furia polar hacia Fũka sobre Suzako.

-está jugando con nosotros.. –no había ni terminado de decir cuando la mujer volvió a cambiar con un pergamino para impulsarse con su "Doton: Ganchũsõ", un pilar de tierra elevándose con ella en la punta tomando a todos de sorpresa al agarrar a Sasori desprevenido.

-¿Quieres morir por un beso francés? –se acercó la mujer invadiendo el espacio personal del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es francés? -preguntó Sasori confundido por el término.

-Tu abre la boca y muere.. –fue lo último que escuchó el Titiritero antes de sentir la violación de su boca por la voracidad de la renegada, al mismo tiempo que su vida se le fuera escapando a cada segundo.

-SASORI! –gritaron Riki y Kushina, pero fue Sãra quien en un arrebato de furia logro controlar con hilos de chakra a Kuroari para atrapar a la hermana de su fallecido padre, logrando sorprenderla a la mujer al notar las habilidades de su sobrina con Chakura no Ito. Sin pérdida de tiempo, al grito de "Kurohiri kiki Ippatsu" la marioneta Karasu se desmonto para atravesar a Kuroari con Fũka dentro suyo.

Riki había maniobrado a Suzako en el ínterin, para rescatar a su primo, éste había caído semiconsciente con una sonrisa orgullosa hacia Sãra.

Pero los cuatro voltearon horrorizados al escuchar unos aplausos pausados desde un árbol. Allí les sonreía con verdadera malevolencia una siniestra Fũka.

-Imposible.. –musitó Sãra con el ánimo por el suelo. Por un breve momento había sentido que su meta en la vida había sido cumplida, vengar la memoria de sus padres, Sorato y Sēramu. Al abrir a Kuroari, pudieron descubrir que dentro de él había un tronco de árbol.

-Kawarimi no Jutsu.. –escupió nerviosa Kushina. Sin pensar, dejándose llevar por la furia del bijuu en su interior, lanzó sus cadenas hacia la renegada quien no pudo ocultar una mueca de fastidio.

-eres igual de irritante que tu madre.. –dijo la renegada, interceptando las cadenas con su cabello –les confesare un placer culposo.. –a cada golpe con cadenas, Kushina empleaba las katas del Kyõfũken, algo que también conocía la renegada como bloquearlas –muero por ver el rostro de Tena-chan al saber la lista de cada Uzumaki que asesiné..

Eso logro desconcentrar a Kushina con un grito ahogado, error que lo pagaría caro -NANI?! –pero la Jinchuriki no tuvo tiempo de emplear el chakra de su bijuu para protegerse, al sentir un golpe en el vientre.

-Ubume.. –fue todo lo que susurró Fuuka con una amplia sonrisa siniestra.

Riki abrió sus ojos como una lechuza al reconocer dicho Sello Maldito y Prohibido Uzumaki que fue rodeando unos símbolos de un verde enfermizo desde el vientre hacia el resto del cuerpo de la kunoichi.

-Maldita Perra Sarnosa del Averno! –decía con una rabia sin igual. Poniendo a salvo a Sasori, hizo un gesto de manos y sus convocatorias fueron rodeando a la renegada, quien había notado el cambio de ambiente.

-pero me conformo al confesar delante de ustedes que he matado a Katsuro alias "Shanks", Iitsuki, Masao alias "Karma" –Riki sentía el alma despedazarse al escuchar esos nombres, eran parte de la lista de Tena-sama, ya Kushina, quien estaba en el suelo agarrándose del abdomen no pudo evitar las lágrimas de impotencia, su rostro con rastros de esos símbolos verdozos –Shana, Ayato, Taiga, Nana Alias "Erza", Rias, Yona, Shirayuki –Sasori estaba conmocionado, no tenía chakra, y le preocupaba como Sãra estaba vulnerable ante el avance de la mujer, paralizada de la conmoción viendo cómo se acercaba a ella mientras se relamía con lujuria sus labios –Shiki, Maki, Yusuke, Otoya –y aquí pausó para descargar todo su instinto asesino hacia su sobrina cuya mirada de horror le producía un placer orgásmico –y por supuesto.. mi estúpido hermano menor Sorato y su fulana.. creo que se llamaba Sē~ra~mu~~

Sãra descubrió una kunai de un brazalete de almacenamiento, corriendo ciega de ira dispuesta a apuñalar a la mujer que la dejo huérfana. Pero no dio ni cinco pasos por quedar completamente paralizada.

-Kanashibari no Jutsu –musitó Fũka con una alegría psicótica –y por fin! Tras años y años de búsqueda, lograré borrar de la faz de la tierra el legado de mi estúpido hermano menor.. Shinkei Seppun..

Ante el horror pintado en el rostro de la niña cuyos labios fueron profanados por la mujer, ésta se dispuso a absorber la fuerza vital de su sobrina. Hasta que algo la detuvo.

-SORA NO UZU! –el grito de Riki había logrado restringir los movimientos de Fũka quien en un grito de furia estuvo a punto de drenar todo el chakra de Sãra hasta la muerte.

De Tennyo se desprendía varios velos transparentes que fueron cubriendo el cuerpo de Fuuka, para luego la punta agarrar a otra convocatoria, y asi sucesivamente hasta nueve puntos formando un remolino.

-sellándome no detendrán al Legado de Uzumaki Kotarõ, el verdadero regente de este mundo corrupto.. recuerden que Uzu no Tensai resurgirá.. la reunión esta próxima..

Como un capullo, el cuerpo de la nukenin fue envuelto, aun así, los presentes no podían evitar el escalofrío de horror al escucharla reír histéricamente hasta un ensordecedor silencio.

Temblando, Riki saco de su muñeca un pergamino almacenado en su sello, de gran tamaño. Lo abrió y finalmente colocó dicho objeto vendado dentro del pergamino sellándolo.

En ese momento, Yahiko venía rengueando por un sangrado importante en su pierna izquierda, Nagato traía a una desmayada Konan en su espalda. Suizen acompañando a Honoka quien llevaba un pergamino.

-chicos..? –cuestionó el pelinaranja viendo el panorama, Sasori levantándose con dificultad ayudándose con su Karasu, Sãra aun conmocionada. Riki con una mirada sombría ayudando a Kushina a levantarse.

-no te preocupes.. buscaremos una solución.. –murmuraba la miko a su prima quien lloraba de rabia.

-Kushina-chan..? –cuestionó Nagato con el ceño fruncido.

Del otro lado, Minato venia corriendo con el rostro desencajado. No muy lejos Obito ayudando a Kakashi como muleta de Rin, quien pareciera estaba ilesa, con uno que otro moretón.

-KUSHINA! –gritaba el Namikaze.

-Minato-kun –musitó sin fuerzas la pelirroja, cayendo desmayada en brazos del rubio.

-hemos cumplido la misión.. con un alto costo.. –fue todo lo dicho por la sacerdotisa, contemplando al equipo –volvamos a casa..

Todos asintieron en silencio, de regreso a Konoha.

######################

Gracias a todos por confiar en seguir esta historia.

Infelizmente en mi país estamos atravesando la cuarentena impuesta por la Pandemia del CoVid19, una cepa muy virulenta del Coronavirus, y estando yo en el sector sanitario publico estoy en el grupo de riesgo, por eso les pido que laven sus manos con agua y jabon, mucho jugo de limón y otros cítricos, el alcohol en gel es fijador no les elimina el virus, procuren de salir lo minimo posible de sus casas, obedezcan las indicaciones sanitarias y cuídense..

Agradecida por los reviews dejados por **OTAKUfire**, **diegoosorio1**, **animebot02**, **carlos29** y **jf310707**, gracias por sus palabras.

Siguiendo con mis obras, tengo algunos proyectos que deseo que sigan: Gundam Kitsune, Vampire Kitsune, NaruHina Fans Assamble, el cuarto aún está en proceso para ser publicado y este que ahora les presento como un What if. No estoy abandonando Tamashī no Yũgõ pero saldrá apenas termine un capítulo, por eso deben ser pacientes, que si la Musa me permite terminare hasta el epilogo jeje. Reitero, no abandono **Tamashī no Yũgõ**, sino que hay un calendario no oficial que voy siguiendo, asi que no desesperen.

Una mención de honor para **animebot02** quien me ha honrado con realizar un homenaje al usar parte de este fic como un Universo Alterno para ser visto por los personajes de Naruto, la obra es **Naruverso** por lo que les invito a que le den una oportunidad para leerla.

Sin olvidar las obras de **Emperor92** y **javipozos** quienes tienen sus fic Selfinsert con algunos colegas como sus compañeros de aventuras, así también a **Pegasister Geishiken** quien empleo mi personaje Riki Senryaku como parte de su fic. Y también no olviden de pasar por el canal **kunoichi 09** donde está subiendo los capítulos de Tamashī no Yũgõ. También hago mención a una querida amiga con quien he colaborado con un granito de arena a su fic _Luna mia ¡MIA!_ De **Hinata Hyuga –NxH**; y **mirai yami** tiene dos fic muy buenos llamados _Demon Hunter_ y _Un ninja que solo quiere quedarse en casa. Recomendadisimos._

Esto me lleva a compartir estas noticias: tengo un grupo de colegas escritores de Elite, quienes hemos empezado un proyecto en conjunto llamado **NaruHina Fans, Assamble. **Los involucrados (**Regina Alba Blossom, Emperor92, javipozos, Pegasister Geishiken, OTAKUfire Serpiente de Obsidiana, dante21, Sebas602, Kevin4491, animebot02**) estaremos publicando en simultaneo el mismo fic, por lo que aprovecho para invitarlos a conocerlos; en mi apartado de autores favoritos están mis colegas; y creo que es todo, solo recordarles por favor que apoyen la campaña "**Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario**" que es a favor de la campaña de voz y voto : porque dar a favorito y follow, y no dejar un review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores si. Acosadores no.

Arigatou Gozaimazu

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


End file.
